Us
by Phantasy Star
Summary: Turned off by Darien's cold and indifferent attitude, Serena breaks up with him, deciding that they both needed a break. Can Darien acknowledge his own feelings soon enough to get Serena back? [Finished]
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:  
  
Thought I'd write a somewhat sad 'fic.  
  
Takes place right after the end of the R season, also after the R movie. (After   
Prince Diamond and the Wiseman... and Fiore)  
  
Hope you like it.  
  
  
Us  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
PROLOGUE   
  
  
Luna rolled her eyes.  
  
Serena was still sleeping?  
  
She was supposed to be at the temple in five minutes!  
  
Letting out an exasparated sigh, the black cat slipped into the room through the   
gap at the slightly opened door.  
  
Her fur wrinkled in surprise when she saw that Serena was sitting on the bed,  
staring at the floor with a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"Serena, what's wrong?" the black guardian cat asked.  
  
"Luna?" Serena said, surprised, "I... I didn't hear you come in."  
  
Luna jumped on to the bed and sat beside the moon princess, "Well...?"  
  
She waited while Serena fell back on to the bed.  
  
She sighed, "Luna, I'm so confused."  
  
"About biology?"  
  
"No, Luna," Serena said, frowning, "Well, here goes... Lately, I've been thinking  
about my relationship with Darien..."  
  
It was Luna's turn to sigh, "Serena, what now? Things are supposed to be   
perfect."  
  
"I thought so too... But... It... It just doesn't feel right anymore."  
  
Luna was shocked.  
  
"You mean..." the cat began, "You're having doubts about..."  
  
She stared at Serena, who began to nod slowly.  
  
"Oh my," Luna said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Luna," Serena said, "But I don't see Darien the same way   
anymore. There's been so many horrible things happening between us..."  
  
Luna frowned, "You're certainty right about that... But..."  
  
"I don't know," Serena said, "Maybe... Maybe we need a break."  
  
"A break?" Luna demanded, then curled up thoughtfully on the bed, "We'll   
have to figure something out, Serena..."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
"Darien," Serena said, a bit hesistantly, "I need to talk to you about   
something."  
  
"Huh? Just tell me over the phone," her boyfriend replied.  
  
"I'd... really like to tell you in person."  
  
"All right... see you at the park in ten minutes?"  
  
* * *  
  
Darien Shields smiled as he jogged down the street. He was sure that Serena  
had used the "serious-talk" excuse to see him.  
  
Well, he wanted to see her too. After all, they'd never been out on a real   
date, unless the time they went rowing in the lake counted. They were   
interrupted by Rini dropping out of the sky though.  
  
He arrived at the park to find Serena sitting on a bench, looking down at   
the ground.  
  
"Serena," he called to her, grinning.  
  
"Hi Darien," she said quietly.  
  
He didn't seem to notice her strange silence, "So, what'd you ask me out   
here for?"  
  
She cleared her throat, "-hem... Darien... I..."  
  
She stopped.  
  
"You what?" Darien asked playfully.  
  
"I... I don't think we should start anything right now."  
  
He stopped for a moment to understand what she meant, "Start...?"  
  
"Our relationship."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, maybe we shouldn't start seeing each other... right now."  
  
Darien stared at her. Was she breaking up with him?  
  
"What are you talking about, Serena?" he said, "Why not?"  
  
"I don't know, Darien," Serena said, closing her eyes, "It's just... I don't  
find myself really... into you, anymore..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Darien turned away slightly.  
  
"Is it something I did?" he whispered hesitantly.  
  
Serena shook her head.  
  
"So... you just don't like me?" he said, biting his lower lip.  
  
"No... You're great, Darien," Serena said, "Really..."  
  
"Then why... What about Rini?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Serena, I... I don't understand... What's wrong...?"  
  
She shook her head again, "Darien, it's just that... we've gone through too   
many things, for... for 'us' to exist anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, we hated each other to begin with, then you turned evil and tried to   
kill me a couple of times. And then you lost your memory..."  
  
He was silent.  
  
"Darien," she spoke up again, "It's not going to have an effect on you   
anyway. I mean, we never were together. Let's go back to the way things   
were before, before I knew you're Tuxedo Mask and you knew I'm Sailor Moon."  
  
"But..." Darien started, "The future... We can't let-"  
  
"I know, Darien..." Serena said, "I guess I'll have to deal with it   
somehow..."  
  
There was another minute of silence between them.  
  
"I guess I never really stopped to think about it," Darien spoke up with a   
pained laugh, "These couple of days... I just thought things would start   
working out between us."  
  
"Me too... a long time ago."  
  
He put his hand on top of hers, "Serena..."  
  
"Darien, please," she said, pulling away gently, "I..."  
  
"Serena..." he murmured, "This isn't what I want..."  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
"I want..."  
  
He shook his head silently.  
  
He couldn't tell her what he wanted.  
  
"Darien, I've got to go," Serena whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
Then she stood up and began to walk off.  
  
He wanted to follow her, to ask her to come back to him. But something told  
him that he should give her time.  
  
"I... I'll wait for you!" he shouted after her.  
  
He stared after her until she turned a corner.  
  
Then he frowned, still disbelieving.  
  
It began to rain, and he was soaked by the time he had made his way back to   
the apartment. 


	2. Chapter 2

Us  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Serena, what the heck is going on?"  
  
"Raye?"  
  
Serena winced as her friend yelled at her through the phone.  
  
"Did you just break up with Darien?"  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Well, I saw him the other day and he was looking really depressed, so I asked   
him what's wrong."  
  
"Yeah..." Serena admitted, "We're through."  
  
"Serena..."  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
"Do you want to come over to the temple so we can talk over tea?"  
  
"Raye..."  
  
* * *  
  
Darien walked aimlessly down the street. Passing by Raye's temple, he suddenly   
had an idea. He decided to ask Raye to do a fire reading on Serena.  
  
He was about to walk into the open doorway when he heard voices inside.  
  
"Serena..." Raye was saying, "Don't do this. I know you still care about   
Darien."  
  
Darien quickly stepped out of sight and leaned against the wall beside the   
doorway to listen.  
  
"I do, Raye," Serena said, "But... I just don't know if it's... you know..."  
  
Raye sighed, "I know. That _is_ a problem..."  
  
There was silence for a while.  
  
"When we were in the future..." Serena said, "I thought about many things... I've  
noticed things that I've never noticed before."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like... When I looked at Darien, or Tuxedo Mask, he used to be the dark,   
mysterious stranger. Of course I was attracted to him. But now... when I see   
Darien, I see all these things that's happened between us."  
  
"Things?"  
  
"I just... I can't forget everything that's been going on? I still remember that  
day I thought he'd try to kill me..."  
  
Darien shuddered.  
  
"Or..." Serena continued, "how he broke up with me over the dreams."  
  
"It must be hard..." Raye said softly.  
  
"And, you know... He used to be mean to me, he acts all aloof to everyone around   
him, and... sometimes I feel that he takes me for granted."  
  
Darien winced.  
  
"Do you realize, Raye," Serena continued, "that he's never done anything, or even  
said anything, to start our relationship? He just assumed... assumed that I was   
his girlfriend and that was that."  
  
"But Serena..." Raye said, "Everyone assumed that. You're the future queen and   
he's the future king. Of course you would have to..."  
  
"I know," Serena sighed, "But I just... I guess I wanted something more."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"He just doesn't value me very much," Serena said, "Not as much as I valued him   
during everything that happened."  
  
Raye looked at her friend.  
  
"You know," Serena said, a tear forming in her eye, "I would have done anything   
for him back then."  
  
Raye hugged Serena, "I know, Serena. But he _is_ a good guy..."  
  
"I know..." Serena said, "But... so much has happened between us... So many   
horrible memories, Raye."  
  
Darien rested his head against the wall.  
  
Serena...  
  
How could he have assumed that everything was all right when it wasn't?  
  
Maybe it was because he wanted Serena to forgive him so badly that he told   
himself she had.  
  
I'm sorry, Serena, he thought.  
  
Maybe after all this, things could never work out between us.  
  
Suddenly, he heard Serena's communicator going off.  
  
"Scout business," Raye said.  
  
* * *  
  
"Give me your heart crystal!"  
  
Mina screamed when the youma shot a beam into her and a yellowish orange shape   
flew out of her.  
  
"Mercury Aqua... Illusion!"  
  
The battle scene was suddenly covered in fog.  
  
"Jupiter Oak... Evolution!"  
  
The youma screamed as it released the heart crystal it held in its hand.  
  
Suddenly, it let out four roots which wrapped themselves around each of the   
remaining Sailor Scouts.  
  
Sailor Moon took out her wand and was about to use her attack when the root   
circled around her arms and bound her.  
  
Just then, a red rose pierced through her green binds.  
  
"Now, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask, who had appeared on a street lamp, called.  
  
Sailor Moon quickly used her attack and the youma turned into dust.  
  
"Thanks, Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Moon said quietly.  
  
"It's not over yet!" a voice called out.  
  
"Eudial!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.  
  
"Take a load of this, Sailor Moon!" the villain cried, and took out a large red   
gun.  
  
Then, a stream of black darts were emitted from the weapon.  
  
"Watch out, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask shouted and ran to push her out of the way   
of the sickles.  
  
Then he felt a sharp pain in his back and everything went black.  
  
* * *  
  
Darien groaned when he woke up.  
  
What had he done last night to make him feel so sore everywhere?  
  
He was about to get up when he felt a piercing pain in his back.  
  
"Darien!"  
  
Darien turned to the doorway to see Serena standing there, with a tray of food.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked softly.  
  
"I..." she began, then chose to ignore the question, "Thanks for helping me out   
at the battle yesterday.  
  
She tried to avoid his gaze.  
  
"Serena..." he whispered.  
  
Then he noticed that his stomach was wrapped up, as well as part of his upper   
back. His shirt, with a hint of a stain of blood, was on a chair beside him.  
  
"I made some soup," Serena said quietly, "Help yourself when you're hungry. I'm   
going to go."  
  
Before she made it to the doorway, she turned around, "Thanks again."  
  
She began to put on her shoes.  
  
"Serena, wait."  
  
She looked up.  
  
"When did you learn how to cook?"  
  
She tried hard not to smile, "Not long ago."  
  
"I didn't know you did it so well," Darien commented, looking at the tray.  
  
"There are many things about me you don't know," Serena said.  
  
He looked into her eyes.  
  
"I... I'm sorry," he said.  
  
She shifted her weight uncomfortably.  
  
"For what?" she asked softly.  
  
"For... for everything."  
  
He tried to get up, then fell back down.  
  
"Darien!" Serena called, rushing over to him, "Don't-"  
  
She stopped talking when he put his hand over hers.  
  
"Darien..." Serena said, "Please don't do this."  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"Because... because I..." she tried to hide a tear, "I've got to go."  
  
Standing up quickly, she rushed for the door.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
But she was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Us  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
"Darien, I want to go see the parade!"  
  
Darien looked at Rini, the pink-haired little girl beside him, and smiled.  
  
"Of course," he said, letting her take his hand, "We can stop for ice-cream there  
too."  
  
Rini grinned, skipping happily down the street as Darien followed.  
  
She stopped when she saw a familiar figure on the road, staring at a pair of   
slippers through a store window.  
  
"Serena!" Rini exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, hi Rini," Serena turned to look at her, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Then she looked up and saw the lumbering Darien, looking intently into her eyes.  
  
"Darien," Serena said, surprised.  
  
"Yay!" Rini cried, "We'll all go to the parade together!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Rini, but I'm a little busy right now."  
  
Darien looked at her painfully, but Rini's expression was worse.  
  
"But, but..." the little girl stuttered, "I want to go with the both of you."  
  
Serena was hesitant, "I... I guess it would be okay."  
  
Rini screamed with glee and flew herself against Serena with a hug, and Serena   
laughed.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Serena looked at Darien and offered a small smile.  
  
Darien returned it and the pair followed Rini into the crowd.  
  
* * *  
  
"That was fun," Rini sighed.  
  
Serena nodded her agreement.  
  
Rini, sitting in the middle of the bench, suddenly gasped.  
  
"Hotoru!"  
  
She ran off, leaving Darien and Serena alone on the bench.  
  
Serena was watching Rini chatter with Hotoru after they had greeted each other,   
when she noticed that Darien had moved beside her, only a few inches away.  
  
"We had our first date here," he said.  
  
Serena didn't look at him, "Sort of. Rini came that day though."  
  
"Remember how we rowed across the lake? It was beautiful then, with more birds   
and less people."  
  
"You remember things like that?" she said, finally turning to look at him.  
  
"I remember everything," he whispered.  
  
Serena shook her head. How did he do things like this?  
  
No, she had made up her mind. She had to go through with it.  
  
"I'm going to go, Darien," Serena said as she stood up, breaking their gaze,   
"Just remember to bring Rini home before eight."  
  
Darien watched her retreating figure. Then he put his feet on the bench and laid  
down on it.  
  
I'm not giving up, he thought, I'll get you back.  
  
* * *  
  
"And this, this is the children wing of the hospital, where you'll be spending   
most of your time."  
  
Serena nodded. She had signed up for this hospital volunteer work a few weeks   
ago, and had forgotten about it until they sent her a letter accepting her offer.  
  
"And if you have any other questions, please go see Ryan. He's our volunteer   
supervisor. In fact, let's go meet him right now."  
  
Serena followed the woman down the hallways of the hospital and stopped when they   
came to a room with a brown door.  
  
Without knocking, the woman opened the door and Serena followed behind her   
timidly.  
  
"Ryan, this is our new volunteer, Serena Tsukino."  
  
Serena didn't see anyone at first. Then, a young man got up from the floor and   
walked over to shake her hand.  
  
"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "I was getting a few push-ups in, seeing as there's   
not much work to do."  
  
Serena gave a small but genuine smile.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Ryan said, extending his hand and flashing Serena a   
disarming smile, "I hope we'll enjoy working together." 


	4. Chapter 4

Us  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
"How was today?"  
  
"Great!" Serena said enthusiastically, forgetting for the first time her   
situation with Darien, "The children are wonderful. I feel so sad for them  
though..."  
  
"Yeah..." Ryan said with a nod, "But you'll get used to it..."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go," Serena said with a smile, "Thanks for showing me  
around."  
  
She turned to leave.  
  
"Hey, wait."  
  
Serena turned around.  
  
"Uh, you want to go have a drink or something?" he asked.  
  
Serena thought about it for a second.  
  
No, she wasn't ready yet.  
  
"No, I'm sorry," Serena said apologetically, "I... I'm a little busy."  
  
"No problem," Ryan said quickly, "Er, see you next week."  
  
* * *  
  
"Serena, how are you doing?"  
  
Serena sighed and looked at her friend, "Not too good, Mina..."  
  
"Serena, do you think you made the wrong decision breaking up with Darien?"  
  
"No... It's for the best..."  
  
"Well, then..." Mina said hesitantly, "Maybe you should do something to let   
Darien know that it's really over."  
  
Serena looked at her, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Darien... he hasn't gotten over you, obviously. Maybe you should do something  
definitive to help him move on, by letting yourself move on."  
  
"Hmm..." Serena said thoughtfully.  
  
Was she ready for something else?  
  
"I'd better go home..." Serena said, "I can't believe we spent a whole hour on  
this project."  
  
Mina yawned, "At least you get to go home. I have to stay for volleyball  
practice."  
  
"Well, see ya!" Serena waved to her friend.  
  
Leaving the school, she sighed... It was another cloudy day.  
  
She was walking down the street when she was interrupted by a somewhat  
familiar voice.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
She looked up, surprised, "Hey Ryan."  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I'm just on my way home."  
  
"I was just going to Crown Parlor to get a cup of coffee. You, uh, you want  
to come with me?"  
  
Serena hesitated.  
  
Maybe Mina was right. It was time for both her and Darien to move on.  
  
"Sure," she said, offering a smile, "Come on."  
  
* * *  
  
Darien waited impatiently on the sidewalk.  
  
He looked down at the bouquet of roses he had bought.  
  
Serena didn't think there was a romantic side to him. He would prove her wrong  
by waiting for her on her way home and interrupting her with roses, sweet and  
meaningful.  
  
And expensive. But he didn't care.  
  
As long as he could have another chance...  
  
Where was she anyway? He had been standing here for over an hour.  
  
He sighed. Maybe she had already gone home.  
  
Deciding to visit Andrew before he went back to his own apartment, he headed  
down the street to the little cafe/arcade his best friend owned.  
  
He was about to walk in when he saw a couple through the shop window.  
  
He froze and stared in horror at his girlfriend sitting with a stranger.  
  
Serena...  
  
Serena and a tall guy who looked at her affectionately, both of them laughing  
over something he had just said.  
  
Pain gripped him.  
  
Had their relationship meant nothing to her?  
  
He knew that they had never officially gone out, but he always felt that she was  
at least attracted to him.  
  
Maybe it was just his ego telling him that. Arrogance and a jerk. Just some of  
the many qualities that probably made Serena dump him.  
  
What about... Rini? Or the past? Or the future?  
  
She'd give up all that only because she didn't care for him anymore?  
  
His fist tightened around the roses, choking a couple of them to the point where  
they fell off the bouquet.  
  
He couldn't watch anymore. Couldn't watch the only girl he had ever cared about  
with another guy.  
  
Dropping the bouquet on the muddy floor, he walked away slowly, not feeling the  
rain fall on him.  
  
He felt like all hope with Serena had been lost.  
  
Was it time to give up? 


	5. Chapter 5

Us  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
"Whoa, you okay, man?"  
  
Darien didn't answer.  
  
Andrew walked to the other side of the counter and sat next to his friend,  
who was holding his cup of coffee with shaking hands.  
  
Finally, Darien spoke up, whispering "Serena..."  
  
Andrew looked startled, "You... you saw them?"  
  
Darien nodded gravely.  
  
"Sorry, man," Andrew said sympathetically, frowning, "I thought it was a good  
thing you didn't show up at the arcade yesterday. I couldn't believe my eyes  
when I saw Serena and that -"  
  
"Andrew," Darien interrupted, "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Andrew didn't say anything for a minute.  
  
"Excuse me," a female voice spoke up beside the pair.  
  
Andrew turned around to see a very pretty girl with short brown hair.  
  
"Are you the manager?" she asked Andrew.  
  
Darien glanced up at the girl and blushed slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I am," Andrew said, stuttering, smiling nervously.  
  
"Um, well, I was wondering if I could get a strawberry milkshake."  
  
"Oh, of course!" Andrew said, jumping up, "I'll get that for you right now!"  
  
The girl sat on the seat Andrew had previously occupied.  
  
"Hey, I'm Erin," she said to Darien, "What's your name?"  
  
"Darien Chiba."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Mina,"  
  
"'Sup, girls?" the blonde said, "I did what you guys asked me to do."  
  
"You mean talk to Serena?" Raye asked.  
  
"Yep, I told her to find herself a boyfriend."  
  
"I'm not sure if this plan will work..." Amy said worriedly.  
  
"It's gotta," Lita said, "Once Darien sees Serena with someone else, he'll  
realize what he's lost and come begging to Serena, letting her know how he   
_really_ feels."  
  
"I hope so..." Raye said, "but Darien's never been good with his emotions."  
  
* * *  
  
Darien laughed, for the first time in the past few days.  
  
"Of course," Erin said, "He didn't know that I knew, so I played around with him  
all week!"  
  
"Wow..." Darien said, "I can't believe you did -"  
  
He stopped talking when he noticed a familiar figure walking past the arcade   
window.  
  
Serena.  
  
He suddenly thought of something.  
  
Maybe Serena got that guy to go with her to the arcade yesterday to get him  
jealous. Well... What if he did the same? Would he get some reaction out of  
her?  
  
Serena walked into the arcade to find Darien grinning as he listened to a girl  
she didn't know tell him some story.  
  
Serena couldn't help feeling jealous. She hadn't expected this...  
  
Just act natural, she told herself, you can't let him know. It'll make  
everything go the wrong way...  
  
"Hey Andrew," Serena said with her usual cheerfulness, "Strawberry milkshake  
to go please."  
  
Darien tried not to look at her, but found himself staring at his ex-girlfriend  
as she waited for her drink.  
  
Serena glanced at him and their gazes locked.  
  
"Hi Darien," she said, "How's it going?"  
  
"Well, uh," he began.  
  
'Stick to the plan!' he told himself.  
  
"Erin and I... we were just talking about..."  
  
'What were they talking about again?'  
  
"... the new restaurant downtown, and how we may go there one day."  
  
"Really?" Erin exclaimed, but Darien ignored her, waiting to see Serena's  
reaction.  
  
To his surprise and his disappointment, Serena simply nodded, "I've been   
there. It's pretty good."  
  
'Did she go with that guy he saw with her the other day?' Darien thought  
painfully.  
  
"Here ya go," Andrew said with a forced grin, noticing the awkward situation  
he had just interrupted.  
  
"Thanks, Andrew," Serena said with a smile, "I'll see you guys later. And,  
nice meeting you, Erin."  
  
The new girl nodded, still smiling uncontrollably at the thought of having  
dinner with Darien at some fancy restaurant.  
  
Serena picked up the drink and left.  
  
Darien stared after her.  
  
She didn't care.  
  
She truly didn't care.  
  
* * *  
  
'Oh Darien...' she thought, 'It was my decision. It's for the best...'  
  
She kept telling herself this over and over again.  
  
'We weren't meant to be. We both have to see that now.'  
  
"Serena, wait!"  
  
She turned around to face Darien, who was breathing hard, and obviously having  
chased after her for several blocks.  
  
"Darien..."  
  
Her ex-boyfriend grabbed onto her hands, "That..."  
  
He was still breathing heavily, "That... wasn't what it looked like. I had just  
met her. Heck, I don't even remember her name..."  
  
"It's Erin," Serena said slowly, before pulling her hands from his, "Why are you   
telling me this?"  
  
"Because... I did that to make you jealous, and it obviously didn't work. I just  
needed you to know that... that, I would never do that to you. You're the only  
girl, that... that... uh..."  
  
Serena sighed.  
  
He couldn't even say what he wanted to say.  
  
"I've got to go," she said somewhat disappointedly, turning around.  
  
'Why did he always have to be like this?' she thought, 'He still can't sort his  
feelings out. Maybe breaking up with him was a wise choice...'  
  
Darien sweeped his hand over his hair as he watched her leave.  
  
Boy, that was stupid. 


	6. Chapter 6

Us  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
"Serena, I... I think I'm..."  
  
Darien shook his head. No, that wasn't right. Too many breaks.  
  
"Serena, I think we need to have a little talk."  
  
No, that made him sound like her dad or something.  
  
Darien stared at his own reflection in the mirror. This whole telling-her-  
exactly-how-you-feel plan that Andrew had suggested was stressful.  
  
He wasn't ready. He had never opened up to anyone before, not even Serena. As  
long as they were together, everything was okay.  
  
What was making her want more now?  
  
Was it that Ryan guy? What did the jerk have that I don't?  
  
What if he had told her that he loved her? Was that what made the difference?  
  
Until he thought of something good, he would never get his princess back. And  
he would lose the only girl he had ever cared about to some hospital worker.  
  
Stupid kind-hearted, handsome, perfect hospital worker who offers his time to   
help sick children.  
  
Maybe if he did something like that, Serena would like him again.  
  
Darien sighed and stared at the mirror again. Time to rehearse.  
  
"Serena, I..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Raye, what are you doing here?" Serena demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry!" the dark-haired priestess muttered angrily, "I just wanted to see  
this guy, okay?"  
  
"Ryan?" Serena said, "Raye, you are so boy-crazy."  
  
Raye snorted.  
  
She was glad that her friend had began to return to the cheerful person she once  
was, but she still wished Serena would realize that she needed to go back to  
Darien.  
  
Why couldn't things ever work out for the two of them?  
  
Serena and her friend walked into the hospital and headed towards the east wing,  
where the children were.  
  
"Hey Serena!" a cheerful voice called out behind them.  
  
"Ryan!" Serena exclaimed as she turned around.  
  
"And who's this?" Ryan asked, looking at Raye.  
  
"I, uh..." Raye said, blushing and giggling at the same time, "I'm a new  
volunteer. I'm her friend. I'm Serena's friend. Yeah..."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Ryan said, though he didn't look like he was, "I'm Ryan."  
  
"I'm Raye... heh... Yeah, that's my name!"  
  
Great! Raye thought, now he thinks you're a freak!  
  
"Why don't Serena show you around? I'll be in my office."  
  
* * *  
  
"So do you want to work here?" Serena asked.  
  
"I don't know, Serena..." Raye replied, "It's awfully depressing, talking to  
these poor kids."  
  
"I know," Serena said, "It really puts things into perspective, doesn't it?"  
  
"Perspective? Big word for you, meatball head," Raye retorted.  
  
Serena opened her mouth to call Raye a pyro when she suddenly thought about the   
name Raye had just called her.  
  
Meatball head.  
  
It was Darien who first started calling her that.  
  
And it was Darien who said she was his meatball head. _His_.  
  
Serena sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Raye asked.  
  
"Nothing..." Serena said, then forced a smile, "Hey, let's go to the arcade. I'm  
starved."  
  
Suddenly, a bright light flashed all around the two girls.  
  
Serena shielded her eyes with one hand to block out the blinding white light.  
  
"What's going on!?" Raye cried.  
  
Serena peeked through her fingers to see a tall shadow charging towards them.  
  
Heart-snatcher.  
  
"You're mine!" a raspy voice screamed.  
  
"Moon... Crystal..."  
  
* * *  
  
Come on, Darien, you can do this.  
  
You're a big boy now. Time to take control of your feelings.  
  
What was he afraid of?  
  
That Serena would reject him? Heck, she had already rejected him, so technically,  
there was nothing to lose.  
  
Darien sighed.  
  
He just wanted things the way they were.  
  
Serena was supposed to be her girlfriend, and she was supposed to be cling on to him  
like she had always done.  
  
And they were supposed to be married in a few years, and have Rini.  
  
Darien found himself blinking back tears. Was he going to lose all that?  
  
Not if he can help it. Time to make your move, Chiba.  
  
Serena should be leaving the hospital right about now.  
  
He was walking through the parking lot outside the big white building when his   
thoughts were interrupted by a piercing scream.  
  
Serena!  
  
He dropped the take-out strawberry sundae he had bought for her and ran towards the  
source of the scream. 


	7. Chapter 7

Us  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
"Serena, are you all right!?"  
  
Serena looked up to find Darien staring down at her, "Yeah... I'm okay."  
  
Beside her, Raye groaned and got up.  
  
"What's going on?" the angry priestess demanded, "They already took my heart  
crystal once. Why are they after me again?"  
  
Serena shook her head, "That's really strange. Maybe they just don't like you."  
  
"Shut up, Serena," Raye spat.  
  
Darien sighed, "Well, glad you guys are all right."  
  
Just then, Serena's communicator beeped.  
  
With hands still trembling a little, she picked it up and turned it on.  
  
"Hey Amy."  
  
"Serena, something strange is going on," her blue-haired friend said, "We need  
an emergency meeting at the temple right away."  
  
As the two girls got up to leave, Serena turned around to face Darien.  
  
"Maybe you should come too, Tuxedo Mask."  
  
* * *  
  
"Serena, there were three attacks today."  
  
"What!?" Serena said, surprised, "_Three_ heart snatchers?"  
  
Luna nodded, "Mina and Lita took care of the other two."  
  
"Speaking of which..." Serena began, "Where _are_ Mina and Lita? You did call  
them, didn't you?"  
  
"I did..." Amy said, "I wonder what's keeping them."  
  
Artemis ran into the room to interupt them, "Three more attacks. One at the  
hospital, another at the playhouse, and one more downtown."  
  
The girls gasped in surprise.  
  
"We need to split up," Darien spoke up.  
  
"You're right," Serena said, "Um... I'll head to the hospital, Darien and Amy  
for the playhouse, and Raye go downtown, okay?"  
  
Amy was about to protest when Serena gave her a decisive look, "Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
Sailor Moon arrived at Tokyo Hospital to find the outside in ruins. The gardens  
had been completely destroyed, and the building itself seemed deserted.  
  
She took a deep breath and walked through the parking lot.  
  
Focus, Serena, she told herself, no time to get scared...  
  
Walking through the glass doors, she quickly looked around to make sure there  
were no scary monsters out to get her.  
  
"Looking for me?" a voice snarled.  
  
Serena cried out in alarm at the heart snatcher standing directly in front of   
her, resembling a giant needle. It's lips were turned up in a smug smirk.  
  
"Moon... tiara... magic!" she shouted.  
  
Her tiara hit the monster in the chest, and it fell backwards.  
  
"Ha!" she said, taking out her wand, "Time to send you back to the... the..."  
  
She stopped talking when she saw the lifeless figure lying on the floor behind  
the heart snatcher.  
  
Ryan...?  
  
Yes, it was him.  
  
And his dark blue heart crystal was beside him.  
  
But...  
  
It was shattered.  
  
* * *  
  
"What the heck is going on!?" Tuxedo Mask said angrily as he took out the monster   
with a cane, "_Two_ monsters at once?"  
  
Sailor Mercury frowned, "Something is definitely wrong..."  
  
"Hey, Sailor Mercury," Darien said, "I'm going to find Sailor Moon, you go help  
Mars, okay?"  
  
Sailor Mercury nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
Ryan...  
  
Serena fell on her knees and stared at the crystal dust in front of her.  
  
No, not Ryan!  
  
There... there had to be a way to save him. Without his heart crystal.  
  
There had to be!  
  
She didn't notice that the heart snatcher had stood up behind her and was  
standing only a few feet behind her, grinning.  
  
Just then, a rose flew through the air and struck the monster at the back.  
  
Tuxedo Mask landed between the monster and Sailor Moon, and used his cane to  
destroy the heart snatcher.  
  
The monster screamed as it turned into dust.  
  
"Whew..." Tuxedo Mask said, "Serena, you've got to be more careful."  
  
He turned around and saw Serena crying, still staring at the body on the floor.  
  
He suddenly recognized who he was, and he saw the pieces of heart crystal that  
laid beside the body.  
  
"Oh no..." Tuexdo Mask whispered.  
  
"Ryan..." Serena cried softly.  
  
Tuxedo Mask changed himself back to Darien and got down beside Serena.  
  
"Don't look," Darien said and pulled Sailor Moon close to him.  
  
"Ryan's... gone..." Serena said.  
  
"Sh," Darien said, holding her closer to him, "It's okay... It's okay..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Mars... Celestial... Fireball... Surround!"  
  
Sailor Mars sighed in relief.  
  
"Well, that took care of that..." she said.  
  
She turned around and found herself face to face with the eighth sailor scout,  
Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Sailor Mars..."  
  
"Sailor Pluto, what are you doing here?" Mars asked.  
  
"I'm afraid I've come to bring bad news," the time keeper said, "The pure hearts  
of Sailor Neptune and Uranus have been taken."  
  
"What?" Mars whispered, "You mean, they had the pure hearts all along?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"But now... Oh no! Does that mean...?"  
  
Sailor Pluto nodded gravely, "Yes...  
  
"The Silence is coming." 


	8. Chapter 8

Us  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
"So they're looking for the last heart crystal..." Raye said.  
  
"From the pattern of these attacks..." Amy said slowly, "It looks like they're  
not just doing that. They're out to... kill people too."  
  
Serena let out a sniffle from the corner of the room where she had buried herself   
into.  
  
"And..." Amy continued, "They're using the powers of Neptune and Uranus' heart  
crystals to generate all these heart snatchers."  
  
Luna sighed, "This isn't good. This isn't good at all..."  
  
"Any word from Mina and Lita?" Artemis spoke up.  
  
"No..." Raye said.  
  
There was silence in the room for a while, while Amy continued to type furiously  
at her pocket computer.  
  
"Guys..." Amy said, "More attacks..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Sailor Jupiter, I've finally found you!" Sailor Mercury cried as she arrived on   
the scene, "What happened?"   
  
The brown-haired sailor scout didn't answer, only pointed at the body next to  
her.  
  
"Sailor Venus!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed, "Quick, find her heart crystal!"  
  
She looked up, but Jupiter simply stared back at her.  
  
"It's..." Sailor Jupiter said, "It's broken!"  
  
"What? No!"  
  
Sailor Mercury forced back tears.  
  
"Mina!"  
  
* * *  
  
Sailor Mars screamed as her heart crystal flew out of her.  
  
She struggled to get up but lost the strength.  
  
The heart snatcher grabbed the heart crystal.   
  
Sailor Mars changed back to Raye, having lost too much energy. She kept one eye   
open to watch the monster.  
  
The heart snatcher quickly inspected the red star.  
  
Then she frowned.  
  
And she crushed it with her hand.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, princess!" Luna said, crying, "We've lost two more scouts!"  
  
Serena didn't answer her, simply stared blankly at her guardian cat.  
  
Then she stood up.  
  
"That's it!" she said, "I'm not losing any more of my friends. I'm getting out   
there!"  
  
Luna shook her head, "You can't. You have to protect Sailor Pluto, because she  
has the third pure crystal."  
  
"They won't find her here at the temple!" Serena argued, "I have to get out there!"  
  
"Please, Serena, listen to me for once!" Luna cried.  
  
Serena fell to the ground and let her tears run loose, "Why? Why is this  
happening?"  
  
* * *  
  
Darien limped his way down the street, wincing as he stepped onto his ankle which  
had been broken while fighting a monster. He was heading back to the temple.  
  
He had begun to worry about Serena, and whether the heart snatchers had attacked   
her and Pluto yet.  
  
"Damn..." he muttered, when he saw Sailor Mercury lying on the grass outside the  
temple, "Amy..."  
  
He walked into the room with the sacred fire, where they had hid Sailor Pluto  
behind the fire.  
  
"Darien!" Serena said, looking up, "I'm so glad you're here."  
  
Darien's heart made a little jump, happy to finally hear a kind word from her.  
'She still needs me...', he thought.  
  
"I..." Serena said softly, "Can I talk to you outside?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
The pair walked out into the front yard of the temple. Darien quickly directed  
Serena away from where Amy laid.  
  
"Darien... I need you to stay here and protect the temple."  
  
"You're going to go out there?" Darien asked.  
  
"No..." Serena said, "I'll be in here. But please, promise me you'll do everything  
you can to keep the heart snatchers outside, okay?"  
  
"Serena, you're going to sneak out, aren't you?"  
  
Serena shook her head, giving him a sad smile, "No, but I _am_ going to do  
something to help the situation."  
  
"All right," Darien said, still worried.  
  
She began to head back into the temple, but stopped and turned around, more tears  
flowing down her face.  
  
"Darien..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry things didn't work out between us. I do love you."  
  
"You... what?" he said softly.  
  
"Don't forget me, okay?" she whispered as she disappeared back into the building.  
  
Darien wanted to follow her, to ask her what she really meant.  
  
But he had to keep his promise. He had to keep every monster outside the temple.   
Taking a rose out of his shirt pocket, he transformed into Tuxedo Mask.  
  
* * *  
  
"I love you, Luna," Serena whispered to the sleeping cat, "I'm sorry for not being  
everything you wanted me to be..."  
  
She climbed several flights of stairs until she got to the top floor of the temple.  
Then she walked out into the balcony and reached into her pocket.  
  
"Imperial Silver Crystal," she whispered, "I need your help."  
  
Taking out the glowing sphere, she wrapped her hands around it, feeling its warmth.  
  
"Please..." she said, as she focused all of her energy into the crystal, "Banish  
this evil that has invaded our city. Send it outside the universe. And... please,  
let every heart crystal reform itself, and go back to its rightful owner."  
  
She opened her eyes, and shouted, "Silver Crystal... Power!"  
  
'Goodbye, my friends,' she thought, 'Goodbye Darien.'  
  
Then she prayed that Darien would distract the monsters long enough for the crystal  
to take its effect.  
  
* * *  
  
Darien shielded himself from the light that was coming from the top of the temple.  
  
Serena?  
  
Suddenly, something she had said popped back into his mind.  
  
Don't... forget me?  
  
Did she mean...?  
  
No... No... No, no, no.  
  
Darien ran his hand through his hair frantically.  
  
It couldn't be...  
  
She... she was using the Imperium Silver Crystal!  
  
Suddenly, he heard cries or pain behind him.  
  
He turned around to find monsters screaming and turning into dark energy that  
were sent up into the sky. Then, he saw blue dust gathering on the floor, and   
then turning back into the blue heart crystal it once was. Slowly, the blue   
star drifted back into Amy.  
  
Sailor Mercury began to stir, but Darien didn't wait around for her to wake up.  
  
Darien turned away and ran into the temple.  
  
Serena!  
  
He flew up the five flights of stairs and finally found her.  
  
His princess.  
  
Lying on the floor, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Serena!" he screamed, "Serena, wake up!"  
  
He ran to her, cradling her body in his arms, whispering desperately into her   
ear.  
  
"Darien...?" she whispered back.  
  
"Serena..." he answered softly, "I'm right here."  
  
"Take care of everyone for me, okay?" she said, her voice barely audible.  
  
"Don't..." he said, voice hoarse, "Don't leave me, Serena."  
  
"Goodbye, Darien..."  
  
Darien watched helplessly as her eyes closed, and her hand fell against the   
floor.  
  
'I'll see you again' was her last conscious thought.  
  
Then bright, white light filled her vision.  
  
Darien closed his eyes and buried his head into her hair.  
  
Then he withdrew from her and stared at her lifeless figure. Tears clouded  
his eyes.  
  
"I love you," he murmured, pulling her close again.  
  
It was the first time he had said that to anyone.  
  
But she didn't hear him.  
  
"I love you, Serena." 


	9. Chapter 9

Us  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
"Wake up, Serena," Darien whispered over and over again, "Please wake up..."   
  
His eyes watered when he didn't any reaction from her.  
  
Slowly, he bent his head down over hers.  
  
"Prince Darien."  
  
He looked up quickly to find Sailor Pluto watching him a few feet away.  
  
"I don't think you should kiss the princess without her permission."  
  
Darien simply glared at her.  
  
"Prince Darien, the princess's death was inevitable," Pluto said, though she  
looked devastated as well, "Please understand that."  
  
"You..." Darien whispered with growing anger, "You knew she was going to die!  
Why didn't you do something!?"  
  
Pluto looked at him sympathetically.  
  
"Give her back," Darien roared, as he got up and stepped towards her.  
  
Abruptly, he dropped before the Sailor Scout of time and knelt down before her,   
"Please, help me... Bring my Serena back..."  
  
"My Prince," Pluto said, somewhat startled, "Please get up."  
  
Her expression softened, "There is nothing you or I can do..."  
  
Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter stepped on to the balcony and looked at the  
fallen princess before them, "Looks like we're too late..."  
  
* * *  
  
Serena slowly opened her eyes.  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
She looked around her and found that she was wearing the dress she always wore  
as a princess. She was surrounded by crystal ponds and pillars. The sky seemed   
to glow a light pink colour.  
  
Looking around some more, she found faded circles of light everywhere, moving  
slowly. They seemed to be dancing around her.  
  
"Princess Serena!" a voice called.  
  
Serena spotted a tall figure a distance from her.  
  
"Queen... Queen Serenity?" she gasped.  
  
Quickly getting up and walking over, she closed her eyes and did a curtsey before  
the former queen of the moon.  
  
"Get up, my darling," Queen Serenity said.  
  
"Oh, mother!" Serena cried, "I haven't seen you for so long!"  
  
Queen Serenity smiled, "My daughter..."  
  
The queen walked over to Serena and enveloped her in a tight embrace.  
  
When the two pulled away from each other, Serena suddenly remembered everything  
that had happened, "Mother... I... I used the Imperium Silver Crystal..."  
  
"I know, my dear..."  
  
"Did it work?" Serena whispered.  
  
"It did exactly what you told it to," the queen said, "Your friends have been   
revived, and the evil has been banished."  
  
"I'm so glad..." Serena said with a sigh of relief, "I guess that means that...  
I'm..."  
  
"No, darling," Queen Serenity said, "Your time hasn't come yet. You still have  
a wonderful future ahead of you. With your friends... and Darien."  
  
"But I thought that when I used the crystal..."  
  
"I'm not sure what happened myself," Queen Serenity said, "All I know is, you're   
still alive."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Serena, I've been watching over you all this time. Please, you have to go back  
to Darien. It's your destiny."  
  
Serena bit her lip, "I know, mother. But I'll need some time... It's just too  
much right now."  
  
The queen was silent.  
  
"My mind keeps replaying these images of things that have happened between us...  
Like at Queen Beryl's palace, when he tried to kill me... Or the time he broke  
up with me..."  
  
"Oh, Serena," Queen Serenity said sadly, "I know it's been hard... for the both of   
you. I hope you'll work things out..."  
  
"Me too," Serena said softly.  
  
Suddenly, a light shone on the princess.  
  
"I think it's time for you to leave," Queen Serenity said.  
  
Serena looked at the queen and her eyes watered.  
  
"Thank you, mother," Serena said, wiping away a tear, "I will carry on your great  
name."  
  
"Goodbye, princess," Queen Serenity said with a sad smile, "I _will_ see you   
again, my darling."  
  
* * *  
  
Serena saw nothing but darkness.  
  
She used all her strength to open her eyes, and finally, she saw light.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
She recognized the voice, "Ryan...?"  
  
"Serena!" he cried, "Stay with me, I'm going to get the doctors!"  
  
She heard his footsteps as he ran out of the room.  
  
Suddenly feeling tired again, she let sleep take over her.  
  
* * *  
  
Darien was woken up by loud voices.  
  
He sat up from the hospital chair in which he was sleeping in, and looked around.  
  
Amy, Raye, and Lita were standing near him, chattering excitedly.  
  
"What's going on, Amy?" he asked.  
  
Amy turned to him with a huge smile, "Serena's woken up!"  
  
"What?" he said as he jumped up, "It's a miracle!"  
  
"Wait, Darien!" Amy called, "The doctors said we mustn't go into her room right  
now."  
  
Darien ignored her and found Serena's room. There were a couple or nurses  
outside.  
  
"Sorry," one of them said, "No visitors at this time."  
  
Darien pushed past them and opened the door.  
  
"Hey!" the other nurse cried, but Darien had shut the door after him.  
  
"Serena!" he cried, rushing to her side and taking hold of her hand.  
  
Serena heard a voice calling to her, as if from a distance.  
  
Ryan again? she thought.  
  
Where were the rest of her friends...? And Darien...?  
  
"Ryan," she whispered, wanting to ask him to let the others in.  
  
Darien drew his hand back.  
  
"No," he said, trying to disguise his hurt, "It's... only me, Darien."  
  
"Oh," Serena said, wanting to reach for his hand again.  
  
But Darien got up.  
  
"I'll go get Ryan if you want," Darien said quietly.  
  
He felt like his heart had been blown into a million pieces.  
  
He couldn't believe that after all that had happened, all Serena could think  
about was that guy...  
  
He took one last look at his princess and walked out the door.  
  
After the door closed, Serena sighed.  
  
"Darien..." she whispered. 


	10. Chapter 10

Us  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
Darien came out of Serena's hospital room with his head down.  
  
"Darien, what happened?" Mina asked, "Is she okay? Did she wake up?"  
  
Darien nodded, "Yeah, she's fine..."  
  
"Then what's wro-" Mina began, but Darien had walked off.  
  
Wandering aimlessly down the halls of the depressing white building, Darien  
stopped at a drinks machine and leaned against it.  
  
'Why?' he thought, 'What does Ryan have that I don't?'  
  
Then he sighed, 'Well, at least she's woken up. I guess I should be more happy   
than sad...'  
  
"Hey," a soft voice interupted his thoughts from behind.  
  
He turned around.  
  
"Oh... Erin."  
  
The girl gave him a small smile, "What's wrong?"  
  
Darien was surprised at her concern, "Uh, nothing... What are you doing here?"  
  
Erin blinked, and began to stutter, "I, er... I'm... visiting a friend."  
  
Darien noted that visiting hours were over, but he decided not to question her  
on it.  
  
"You want some company?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
Darien considered it, "Yeah, why not... Want a drink?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Princess..."  
  
Serena groaned in her sleep.  
  
'Not more dreams about Darien...' she thought.  
  
"Princess..." the voice persisted.  
  
Serena sat up with a jerk, startled.  
  
She gasped at the figure standing in front of her.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, suddenly scared.  
  
A girl in a purple sailor scout uniform came out of the shadows.  
  
Her colours were faded, as if she was a ghost.  
  
She bowed down in front of Serena, "I am Sailor Saturn, the eighth guardian of   
the Moon Princess."  
  
Serena stared at her, "Oh... Um... nice to meet you...?"  
  
"I've come to warn you of possible danger, Princess Serena," Sailor Saturn said.  
  
"Danger?" Serena echoed, "I thought I was able to get rid of the evil..."  
  
Sailor Saturn shook her head, "Yes you did. All the darkness has left the Earth  
for a while, but the source of the evil is still here."  
  
Serena was shocked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Mistress Nine is the source of that evil. She was resting in Hotoru's body.  
When you used the Silver Imperium Crystal, the evil spirit left her temperarily,  
and I was able to reawaken as Sailor Saturn."  
  
"You mean..." Serena gasped, "You're Hotoru?"  
  
Sailor Saturn nodded.  
  
"My princess," she said, "It was I who gave you back your life through my powers  
of rebirth."  
  
Serena finally understood, "I see..."  
  
"The danger now is..." Sailor Saturn said, "Mistress Nine is still here. She's   
looking for another body to take over. I've created a barrier to protect all the   
scouts, including you, so that she cannot possess any of us. However, everyone   
else remains a possible target."  
  
Serena shuddered, "What can we do?"  
  
"Nothing," the Sailor Scout said, "We can only wait for her to reveal herself."  
  
Serena nodded, "Thank you, Hotoru."  
  
Sailor Saturn bowed, "I must go back to sleep now, my princess. I've used up  
too much of my power already. Now that Mistress Nine has left Hotoru's body,  
she will become an infant again."  
  
Still confused, Serena simply smiled, "Thanks for your help, Sailor Saturn.   
I'll be careful."  
  
With one last nod, Sailor Saturn faded into the shadows where she had come from.  
  
Serena sighed.  
  
This was getting too crazy.  
  
* * *  
  
"Thanks for taking a walk with me," Darien said as he walked back into the  
hospital.  
  
"No problem," Erin replied, "I could use the fresh air myself."  
  
The two began to walk through the long corridors of the large white building.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going," Erin said, "Nice seeing you again."  
  
Darien was about to answer when he saw Raye walking towards them.  
  
"Hey, who's this?" Raye asked.  
  
Darien turned to introduce the two to each other, "Raye, Erin. Erin, Raye."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Raye said with a smile.  
  
Erin nodded, "You too. I was just about to leave though. See you around."  
  
Raye and Darien watched the girl with short brown hair walk off.  
  
"How's Serena?" Darien asked.  
  
"Sleeping," Raye said, "You going to barge into her room again?"  
  
Darien shook his head, "No... I'll just wait for her outside..."  
  
Raye looked at him, "What's wrong?"  
  
Darien shook his head again, "Nothing..."  
  
He began to walk off, but Raye stopped him.  
  
"Darien..." she said, "Have some faith, okay? Serena will come to her senses.   
She's totally crazy about you."  
  
Darien gave her a grim smile, "I'm not too sure about that..."  
  
"She'll come around," Raye said reassuringly, "Just give her time, okay?"  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
"You coming?" he asked.  
  
Raye shook her head, "You go ahead. I'll be there in a sec."  
  
When Darien had turned a corner, Raye sat down on a bench.  
  
She shuddered.  
  
'That girl seemed nice... But... Why did I feel so much negative energy coming   
from her?'  
  
* * *  
  
Erin walked out of the hospital slowly. In her hand was the soda pop Darien had  
bought her.  
  
Finishing the drink, she tossed it into a nearby garbage can.  
  
Then her eyes flashed red and she disappeared into thin air.  
  
  
  
----------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Anyone see where this story is going? It might be  
obvious to some people...  
  
I've been editing this story lately, adding a prologue  
and then deleting it and fixing things here and there.  
To one of my reviewers, no I'm not uploading the same  
chapter over and over, lol.  
  
Anyway, about the story. 3 more chapters to go.  
Again, check out my other story "Uncertainty" if you  
have the time. Only one more chapter to go on that one.  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	11. Chapter 11

Us  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
  
"Mistress Nine..." Mina whispered.  
  
"... can possess people?" Amy finished.  
  
"Are you sure you aren't imagining things, Meatball Head?" Raye muttered.  
  
"I wish I was," Serena said, "'Cuz I'm getting a little scared myself..."  
  
"What should we do?" Lita asked.  
  
"Sailor Saturn said we can't do anything..." Serena said, "We have to wait for  
her to reveal herself..."  
  
Raye suddenly remembered that girl Darien had introduced her to. She definitely  
felt something weird coming from her.   
  
'No...' she thought, 'I shouldn't say anything until I'm sure...'  
  
* * *  
  
Darien walked into the familiar arcade with a sigh.  
  
Raye told him that Serena still cared about him.  
  
He doubted that it was true, but if it was, he wished he could tell for sure.  
  
If only there was some sign that she still wanted to be with him...  
  
Darien went to his usual spot at the counter and sat down.  
  
"Hey Darien..."  
  
He turned around.  
  
"Erin, it's you again," he said with half a smile.  
  
"We sure run into each other a lot," she said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothin'," he said, "What about you?"  
  
Just then, the doors to the arcade slid open, and Serena and Raye walked in.  
  
When the girls spotted Darien, Raye stared at him first in shock, then in anger.  
She looked like she was ready to kill the Prince of Earth.  
  
'What the hell do you think you're doing?' she asked him through her glare.  
  
"Oh, hi, Darien..." Serena said, forcing a smile.  
  
"I... I'm so glad you're all right," he blurted out, "I was so afraid that  
you'd..."  
  
He suddenly remembered that Erin was there beside him.  
  
"I'm... I'm just glad you're okay," he finished.  
  
"Thanks, Darien," Serena said, "Well, we're going to go sit over there."  
  
Serena and Raye walked to their table, but not before Raye turned around and  
gave him another intimidating glare.  
  
"I... I gotta go," Darien said to Erin hurriedly.  
  
He didn't want Serena to think that he was in any way involved with this girl.  
  
Erin looked surprised as Darien walked out of the arcade.  
  
A few minutes, she left her sundae on the table and left.  
  
Serena stared curiously after her.  
  
Then she gasped.  
  
She could have sworn she'd seen a red flash in the girl's eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
'Perfect...  
  
The way to the princess is through the prince.  
  
Now that I know who Darien really is, I can force him to tell me who the Moon  
Princess is.  
  
Then it'll be a piece of cake getting rid of her and her little friends...'  
  
* * *  
  
"Raye..." Serena said, "That girl..."  
  
Raye stared at her friend, "You... you felt it too?"  
  
Serena nodded, "More than that. I think... I think I saw her eyes flash a  
strange bright colour!"  
  
Raye's mouth dropped open in shock, "You don't think...?"  
  
Serena bit her lip, "I don't know... All I know is, this is really, really  
freaky."  
  
"Freaky?" Raye asked, then sighed, "I still can't believe you're Sailor Moon."  
  
Serena glared at her, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I shouldn't be afraid   
of evil spirits that take over people's minds. In fact, why don't I go and make   
friends with the girl?"  
  
"Actually..." Raye said thoughtfully, "Maybe that's a good idea. If you can  
make friends with her, you may be able to find out if she really _is_ Mistress   
Nine..."  
  
"Me!?" Serena squeaked.  
  
"Meanwhile... One of us should talk to Darien. It's not a good idea for him  
to hang around her too much."  
  
Serena nodded, her gaze dropping to the table.  
  
"You mind doing it?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Serena..." Raye said, "I think it'll be better if _you_ talk to him. There's a   
better chance he'll listen to you."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
* * *  
  
Darien was taking a nap on his couch when there was a knock on his door.  
  
He got up and put on his jacket.  
  
"Coming," he shouted.  
  
When he opened the door, he was surprised to find Serena there.  
  
"Serena!" he exclaimed, his face brightening, "I... Why don't you come in?"  
  
"It'll only be a minute," she said.  
  
Darien nodded, disappointed.  
  
"Um... about that girl I saw you with at the arcade..."  
  
"Erin?" Darien asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah... Well... Hmm... Raye and I don't think you should hang out with her too   
much."  
  
Darien's heart skipped a beat.  
  
Was she... jealous?  
  
"Er, why not?" he asked cautiously.  
  
Serena glanced around nervously, "Darien, this is hard to say, but... We think  
she may be from the Negaverse."  
  
Darien stared at her.  
  
Serena waited.  
  
"What?" Darien exclaimed.  
  
"We've both been getting bad vibes from her," Serena explained.  
  
Darien almost laughed, "Serena, you... you're jealous!"  
  
Serena glanced up at him, surprised, "Excuse me?"  
  
"You don't want me to be with Erin!" Darien said.  
  
Serena simply stared at him.  
  
Then his expression softened, his voice dropping to a whisper, "Do you want to   
get back together?"  
  
Still a little stunned at what Darien said, Serena blinked.  
  
Then her face turned red.  
  
"No!" she hollered, "This isn't even _about_ that! I'm talking about a real,   
dangerous enemy out there, not our relationship!"  
  
Darien chuckled, "Come on, Serena. You really expect me to believe your little  
story?"  
  
Serena glanced at her ex-boyfriend in shock.  
  
Then she let it loose, "You know what? Forget it! Go hang out with her if you   
want, but don't come crying to me when... when... when she tries to kill you or  
something!"  
  
Darien watched with amusement as his Meatball Head stormed off.  
  
He stood there for several minutes, trying to understand what just happened.  
  
Then he closed the door gently.  
  
He couldn't help but smile.  
  
Who knows? Maybe he _did_ have a chance after all...  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Ooh, anyone see where the story is headed _now_?  
  
Sorry, "just a teen", for not answering your question.  
I'll focus a little on Serena and Ryan in the next chapter,  
so you'll find out. (Okay, I'll tell you... You're right ^^)  
  
I have a favour to ask. If anyone is willing to edit the  
last chapter of my other story "Uncertainty", please drop   
me a note and your e-mail. My editor is really sick at the  
moment.  
  
Thanks for reading! And please review! :) 


	12. Chapter 12

Us  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
  
"Serena, what are you doing back here already?"  
  
Serena looked at Ryan and gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I'm fine."  
  
"Serena, you just left the hospital yourself a week ago!" Ryan exclaimed, "You   
don't have to do this..."  
  
"I'm totally okay now," Serena said, "Really..."  
  
Ryan looked at her, still unsure.  
  
Then he sighed, "All right, Serena. But don't work yourself too hard, okay?"  
  
Serena laughed, "I'm only talking to some kids! Well, I'd better get started.  
I've missed them so much."  
  
"Wait, Serena," Ryan said, "I wanted to ask you something."  
  
Serena looked up at him.  
  
Ryan paused for a second, hesistating.  
  
"I... I was wondering if you'd like to go to a party with me tonight," he said.  
  
Serena was astonished.  
  
"A party?" she echoed.  
  
"It's nothing formal," Ryan said, "It's just that... A professor of mine, Edward,  
is holding a gathering at his house tonight. He's very big on young people  
communicating. He says we're 'hope for the future'."  
  
Serena was silent.  
  
"Anyway, there's always more guys than girls at these meetings, so he said I   
should bring a female friend of mine. I know it's short notice, but... I think  
you'll have a lot of fun."  
  
He paused, then spoke with a smile, "There's always lots of refreshments..."  
  
Serena's face brightened at that, and Ryan laughed.  
  
"It _does_ sound like fun," she said, "I'm not smart, but I can pretend."  
  
"So you'll come?" he said.  
  
"Sure. What time should I be there?"  
  
* * *  
  
Darien flipped over the page and continued to stare at the words on the book,  
though not really reading them.  
  
Over the past few days, his mood had changed dramatically.  
  
The fact that Serena could be jealous of Erin somehow gave him a lot of  
encouragement.  
  
Yes... it would all work out somehow.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Edward!" Darien exclaimed as he opened the door, "I haven't seen you for a long  
time."  
  
"Darien," the elderly gentleman said, "Yes, it has been long."  
  
"So what brings you here, professor?" Darien asked, stepping aside so the older  
man can enter.  
  
"Thank you, but I won't come in. I'm in the middle of my morning walk."  
  
"Oh, all right," Darien said.  
  
"I just came by to invite you to the party at my house tonight."  
  
"Another gathering?" Darien asked with a polite smile.  
  
"Yes, that's correct," Edward said, "I hope to see you there."  
  
'It'll take your mind off of things,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Of course," he said as he nodded, "See you tonight, professor."  
  
* * *  
  
Darien straightened out his tuxedo as he looked around for anyone he might know.  
  
He frowned when he saw the too familiar figure standing a few feet from him.  
  
Erin.  
  
It was becoming strange how they always met up without meaning to.  
  
He thought she was a pretty nice girl, but these coincidental meetings were  
becoming too much.  
  
Since she was the only one he recognized, he decided to go to talk to her   
anyway.  
  
"Hi Erin," Darien said, offering her a smile.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe I'm running into you again," she said, "That's twice this   
week!"  
  
"Yeah," he agreed.  
  
Then his eyes widened as he saw the blonde girl who had just entered the room,  
wearing a flowing white dress.  
  
He took a deep breath. Wow... She looked like an angel.  
  
"Serena?" he wondered aloud.  
  
Serena turned to him, surprised, "Darien! What are you doing here?"  
  
He was about to explain when Erin interrupted them.  
  
"Let's dance, Darien!" she said.  
  
"Huh?" Darien said, having forgotten that she was there.  
  
If Erin was the key to making Serena jealous...  
  
"Let's," he said, forcing a smile.  
  
He never got to find out if his plan worked, because right at that moment,  
he heard the voice of his worst enemy.  
  
"Princess, may I have this dance?"  
  
Darien glanced over at Serena and found that Ryan was standing beside her, looking   
deep into her eyes, with a silly yet handsome smile.  
  
Serena giggled, "Of course."  
  
Darien's eyes turned dark at that, but Erin had grabbed his arm and was pulling  
him away.  
  
The two couples walked on to the dance floor and began to waltz.  
  
Erin was a surprisingly good dancer. She and Darien would have been amazing  
dance partners had Darien not been so distracted. He kept looking over at Serena  
and Ryan, eyes narrow.  
  
Meanwhile, Serena and Ryan waltzed gracefully to the music.  
  
Erin frowned.  
  
At this rate, it would take a long time for her to earn Darien's trust, and for  
him to tell her everything she needed to know.  
  
'Serena...' Darien thought, 'Why do you like that guy so much?'  
  
Soon, he couldn't see them anymore.  
  
A crowd had gathered around Serena and Ryan. When the music ended, the people   
began to clap.  
  
Darien was beginning to see red.  
  
'The princess should be dancing with the prince,' he thought bitterly, 'Serena  
should be here with _me_...'  
  
Leaving Erin behind, Darien walked over to the other pair.  
  
Serena was blushing, and Ryan was laughing nervously, embarrassed by the  
attention they were getting.  
  
"Hey, dance with me, young lady!" someone shouted.  
  
"Come on, be my partner for the next dance!" another called out.  
  
Darien broke through the crowd.  
  
Before Serena could see him, he had grabbed her hand.  
  
"Dar-" she began, but was cut off by the force of Darien's grip, pulling her  
away from the circle the crowd had made.  
  
"She's here with me," he growled to the guys calling out to her.  
  
Darien continued to drag her away until they had reached the balcony.  
  
"Let go of me!" Serena cried, "I'm not here with you, and you know that!"  
  
Darien didn't answer. He just stared at her, his eyes black.  
  
"But you _should_ be," he said, finally loosening his grip on her.  
  
Serena stared at him, "What's the matter with you?"  
  
Darien was just as angry, "What's the matter with _you_? Serena, if you can   
be with Ryan, why can't I be with Erin?"  
  
Serena looked exasperated, "Is this what this is all about? Darien, we've  
gone _over_ this!"  
  
She paused to take a breath.  
  
"I'm not jealous, okay? You can have Erin if it means that much to you! And...   
Ryan and me. There's nothing going on between us."  
  
Darien chuckled darkly, "Yeah, like I'd believe that."  
  
"Believe what you want," Serena said, giving a 'hmmph' as she began to walk back  
into the hall.  
  
"Serena, come on," Darien said, following her, "This is crazy. I know... I know   
that you still care about me."  
  
Serena stopped in her tracks, her gaze falling on to the floor.  
  
"You said you wanted me to stay away from Erin..." Darien said softly as he reached  
for her arm, "That's gotta mean something..."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and pulled away, "Forget it, Darien. Forget I ever said   
anything about her, okay?"  
  
She walked off.  
  
Suddenly, she became worried.  
  
What if he was right?  
  
What if she _was_ jealous?  
  
Maybe she had imagined that flash in Erin's eyes. Maybe she wanted Erin to be the  
enemy, so that she could make Darien stay away from her.  
  
So that... she and Darien could be together again?  
  
'No!' her mind screamed at her, 'Remember what happaned last time you gave into that!'  
  
Serena sighed.  
  
Either way, she should keep an eye out for Darien, in case Erin really _was_ Mistress  
Nine.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
She looked up to find Ryan hurrying towards her.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, "I couldn't find you anywhere!"  
  
"I... I'm fine," she said, "But I think I'm going to go..."  
  
"You're leaving?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a little tired," she said.  
  
Ryan looked worried, "All right... I'll... I'll drive you home."  
  
"No, it's okay," Serena said, "I live close by."  
  
"Er... Okay," Ryan said, still uncertain, "Be careful."  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
As she stepped out into the cold night, she sighed again.  
  
Things were too complicated for her to understand anymore.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Thanks for the great reviews last chapter.  
Hope you liked Chapter 12.  
Well, the story is almost over. Just two or three updates to go!  
Thanks for reading, and please review :) 


	13. Chapter 13

Us  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
  
"Wait, Serena!"  
  
She turned around to find Ryan with a strange, determined look on his face.  
She was still standing on the stone steps leading up to the professor's house.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"I... I know you're tired and everything, so this will only take a minute."  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"I... wanted to ask you who that guy was, the one who pulled you off.   
He was the same guy who waited outside your room at the hospital, wasn't he?"  
  
"Oh, you mean Darien..." Serena asked.  
  
"Yeah... I think that's his name..."  
  
"He's... my ex-boyfriend."  
  
"Oh..." Ryan said, "Sorry I brought it up..."  
  
"It's all right," Serena said softly.  
  
"He seems to still care about you..." Ryan commented, "A lot."  
  
"I... guess," Serena said weakly, looking downwards, embarrassed for some reason.  
  
"But I guess you're not bound to him anymore... So..."  
  
He began to fidget nervously.  
  
"Serena... How about giving me a chance?"  
  
Serena's head shot up in surprise, looking at Ryan.  
  
"I..."  
  
* * *  
  
Erin scanned the crowds.  
  
Where was Darien?  
  
Tonight was the night she would force him to tell her who the princess was.  
  
If only she could find him...  
  
* * *  
  
"And that's why, I... I can't do it, Ryan," Serena said, genuinely sorry.  
  
"No, please don't look like that, Serena," Ryan said, almost desperately,  
"It's not your fault. Bad timing, I guess."  
  
Serena gave him a sad smile, "Yeah..."  
  
"Whatever's happened, it seems complicated..."  
  
"It is," Serena said truthfully.  
  
A second later, Serena had a small grin on her face, "So are we friends?"  
  
"Of course," Ryan said as he returned his smile.  
  
As if it was the most natural thing to do, Ryan encircled Serena in his arms.  
  
Serena returned the hug, thinking that everything was okay.   
  
But she didn't see that Ryan had his eyes closed, trying to block out   
the pain of not being able to be closer to the girl he'd fallen in love with.  
  
Then, over Ryan's shoulder, she suddenly noticed a pair of eyes watching them,   
filled with pain and disbelief.  
  
"Darien?" she whispered.  
  
He fled.  
  
* * *  
  
She found him, five minutes later, out on the same balcony where he had pulled   
her to.  
  
But this time, he was sitting on the floor, only half-conscious.  
  
Cautiously, Serena walked over to him, not sure what had happened.  
  
"Darien?" she whispered carefully.  
  
Then his hand shot out and grabbed hers.  
  
His grip was strong, but his voice was quiet.  
  
"Serena..." he murmured.  
  
Serena gasped when she saw his eyes.  
  
He was drunk!  
  
"Darien, what happened?" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Stay with me, Serena," Darien whispered, "Stay with me forever..."  
  
Serena got down on the floor in front of him, "I can't, Darien... I've   
already told you..."  
  
Suddenly, Darien reached for her and grabbed her.  
  
She gasped in surprise when he pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Electricity washed over her, and she almost surrendered to the moment.  
  
'No', Serena thought desperately, 'This can't happen. Not again!'  
  
She forced herself to open her eyes.  
  
Slowly, her small hands fell at his chest.  
  
"Uh-" she protested, and proceeded to push him away.  
  
He fell back on to the floor with a groan.  
  
"Serena..." he said, almost whimpering.  
  
Very shocked, Serena backed away from him and stood up. She had never seen him  
so emotional before.  
  
Never seen him so... needy...  
  
Did he really feel that strongly about her? Or was it just the alcohol?  
  
"Darien," Serena said, hiding tears, "You're so drunk..."  
  
She shook her head silently, to clear her thoughts.  
  
'What am I going to do with you?' she thought, 'Never dealt with a drunk guy   
before...'  
  
Meanwhile, Darien seemed to have fallen asleep.  
  
'Maybe I should get some help...' Serena decided, and rushed back into the party.  
  
Darien slowly opened his eyes as Serena walked back into the main hall.  
  
'She's leaving me again...' he thought, barely conscious.  
  
Out of nowhere, Erin appeared before him.  
  
"I know you're hurting, Darien," Erin said, "Why don't you and I go do something   
fun?"  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Darien nodded dumbly.  
  
* * *  
  
Erin smiled as she helped a staggering Darien to his car.  
  
She took his keys and got him into the passenger seat. Then she got into the  
driver's seat and looked at him.  
  
"Don't worry, Darien," she said sweetly, "I'll take _good_ care of you."  
  
She stepped on the gas pedal.  
  
* * *  
  
"Huh?" Serena exclaimed, "Where did he go?"  
  
"Miss?"  
  
Serena turned around and found Edward smiling at her.  
  
"Don't worry about your friend," the professor said, "A brown-haired young lady   
took him home."  
  
Serena's mouth opened slightly in shock.  
  
Oh no...  
  
"Are you all right, miss?" Edward asked.  
  
She trembled. What was she going to do?  
  
She had no choice but to follow him.  
  
"Thank you, uh, sir!" she said quickly and ran back into the main hall.  
  
Serena looked around the room and finally spotted Ryan, sitting on a chair,   
staring blankly at the floor.  
  
"Ryan..." she said, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Ryan looked up, startled, "Serena, what are you doing back here?"  
  
"I..." Serena said, still breathing hard, "Can you do me a favour?"  
  
"Of- of course," Ryan stammered.  
  
"I need a ride..." Serena said.  
  
"Home?" Ryan asked as he took out his car keys.  
  
"No..." Serena said, "I... I don't know where yet."  
  
As the two walked to Ryan's parked car, Serena frowned, and fear swept over her   
heart.  
  
What did Darien think he was doing anyway? Leaving, drunk, with a woman he barely   
knew?  
  
'Oh, the nerve of that guy...' she thought angrily.  
  
She suddenly had a very, very bad feeling about this.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Darien began to stir again.  
  
He groaned, trying to touch his aching head, but not finding the strength.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked, his vision blurred.  
  
Erin was shocked. In her experience, most humans needed at least a day before they  
could recover from the effects of alcohol.  
  
Perhaps it was because of his powers that he could regain consciousness so quickly.  
  
Erin didn't answer him.  
  
"Oh, it's you..." he said quietly.  
  
He suddenly remembered what had happened. He had agreed to go with her, but right  
now, he didn't know why.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked, groaning.  
  
"To my place," Erin said with a smile.  
  
"Uh..." Darien said, a little worried, "Actually... this may not be a good idea.  
It's getting late anyway. We'll stop at your place and I'll take the car back,   
okay?"  
  
"Just stay and chat for a while," Erin said.  
  
Darien considered it.  
  
He wasn't about to share his feelings with someone he didn't know very well, and  
frankly, didn't quite trust either.  
  
But... He was pretty depressed right now. Maybe some company would get his mind  
off of things.   
  
Darien sighed and nodded.  
  
'Serena,' he thought.  
  
He remembered leaving the mansion to find Serena in the arms of Ryan, and Serena  
certainly did not push him away.  
  
Not like the way she pushed him away from her when he was trying to...  
  
He shook his head.  
  
That was a mistake. He hadn't expected her to come back to the party, so he didn't  
think he would have to deal with seeing her while he was drunk.  
  
'Why did you leave me, Serena?' he thought, 'Am I really not good enough for you?'  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
'Why do you keep pushing me away?'  
  
Abruptly, Erin interrupted his thoughts, "Did you enjoy the party?"  
  
Darien almost laughed, "No, not really."  
  
"Hmm, what was wrong with it?" Erin asked.  
  
"Nothing," Darien said, "Just... some... weird things happened."  
  
"I saw your ex-girlfriend with that guy..." Erin said.  
  
Darien didn't say anything after that.  
  
'I miss you so much, Serena,' Darien thought, 'Until you broke up with me, I had no idea  
this was how I really felt.'  
  
Unnoticed, half a tear fell from his eye.  
  
Erin's eyes flashed dark when she saw it. She smirked.  
  
'Don't worry, Prince Darien...' she thought, 'Soon, your pain will be completely wiped  
away... Forever...'  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I made this chapter slightly longer cuz I was so  
happy with the great reviews from last chapter.   
You people are so nice.  
  
For those of you who got confused with the plot:  
Yes! Erin is Mistress Nine.  
  
And yes, she's planning on doing horrible things to him!  
  
Anyway, I know I said before Ryan doesn't have any  
romantic feelings for Serena, but I changed my mind  
about that, hehe.  
  
Please drop me a review :) 


	14. Chapter 14

Us  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
  
Darien stared outside the window of his car as Erin continued to drive.  
  
They had left the central streets of Tokyo, and were entering an area Darien  
hadn't seen before.  
  
He had been here once, but he couldn't quite remember when or for what.  
  
"So where do you live, Erin?" he asked.  
  
"Kinda in the middle of nowhere, actually," she replied.  
  
"You want me to drive?" Darien offered, "You look tired."  
  
"Oh no, you've in no condition to drive," Erin said.  
  
Suddenly, Darien's cell phone rang.  
  
"Darien Chiba," he said.  
  
"Darien?" Serena's voice said over the phone.  
  
"Serena," Darien said, surprised, "What is it?"  
  
"Darien, where are you going? This isn't the way to your apartment."  
  
"Huh?" Darien said, "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm... I'm in the white car behind you," Serena admitted.  
  
"You're following me?" Darien asked as he looked over his shoulder to find,  
indeed, a white Porsche a short distance behind them.  
  
"Well... in a way, yes," Serena said, then added quickly, "Darien, where are you  
two going?"  
  
An image of Serena in the arms of Ryan flashed through Darien's mind.  
  
He was getting annoyed, "It's none of your business where I go and who I go with."  
  
"Darien, listen to me," Serena said, "You've got to turn back."  
  
Darien scoffed, "I don't understand you, Serena. One moment, I see you leaving  
me without a backwards glance, and the next, you're following me home. Why do you   
keep sending me these mixed signals?"  
  
She didn't answer for a second.  
  
Suddenly, something occurred to Darien.  
  
"Who's car are you in, Serena?" he demanded.  
  
"I..." Serena said softly.  
  
He waited for a second, but she refused to answer him.  
  
'Ryan's', he thought, 'Of course.'  
  
"Whatever," Darien said.  
  
"Darien, please," Serena said, "This is really im-"  
  
"Why don't you just have your boyfriend drive you home and leave me alone?" Darien   
asked bitterly and hung up.  
  
* * *  
  
"Darien! Darien!" Serena cried into the phone.  
  
Ryan glanced at her.  
  
"He hung up on me," Serena said with a frown.  
  
"You still want me to follow them?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I..." Serena said, "I guess not."  
  
Ryan took a deep breath.  
  
"What's going on, Serena?" he asked.  
  
"I..." Serena began, and looked down, "It's... really weird. You may not   
understand... I'm... I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Ryan said.  
  
He took a turn left and headed back the way they came.  
  
* * *  
  
"We're here," Erin announced.  
  
She and Darien got out the car.  
  
Darien looked around. They were standing in front of a mansion, very close,  
almost dangerously close, to a cliff.  
  
This place looked familiar to him, but he couldn't place anything on it.  
  
"Wow, your house is huge," Darien commented.  
  
"Have you changed your mind about coming in?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Darien said, a bit curious as to what was inside, "If you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all," Erin said, with a queer smile that Darien didn't like, but he  
shrugged it off.  
  
Darien followed her into the house.  
  
He stepped into the dark room and was about to close the door behind him, when  
suddenly...  
  
It closed by itself.  
  
"Huh?" Darien stammered, as he turned around to look for Erin.  
  
Suddenly, the lights turned on.   
  
Standing in the middle of the room, he found Erin, but not the shy, brown-haired  
Erin he knew.  
  
Her hair had turned a dark black colour, and had grew much longer. Her eyes  
began to emit a bright red glow.  
  
Darien stared at her in shock.  
  
Then he shook his head.  
  
"This day just keeps getting better and better," he muttered.  
  
Taking a rose from the inside of his jacket, he prepared to transform.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena sat quietly, staring out the window, as they finally arrived back into  
the city.  
  
She still couldn't shake off the horrible feeling...  
  
'I hope I'm wrong, Darien,' she thought, 'I really hope so... for you sake.'  
  
* * *  
  
Darien stared at his rose.  
  
Why didn't his transformation work?  
  
Erin, or the woman who stood where Erin used to stand, laughed hysterically,  
"You're in my turf now, Prince Darien. Why do you think I lured you here?"  
  
Darien didn't say anything.  
  
Erin gave him a smile, "You're at the dark gate. No other energy can exist   
here, except for darkness..."  
  
Then she laughed, "Prepare to experience some true pain."  
  
On that note, a board rose off the floor and attached itself to Darien's back.  
In an instant, black wires had appeared and held him tight.  
  
Without warning, Mistress Nine created a dark ball of energy and hurled it at  
Darien, hitting him square at the chest.  
  
He cried out in both pain and surprise.  
  
"Now," she said with a smirk, "You'll tell me who the princess really is, or else  
you get another dose of dark energy."  
  
Darien breathed heavily, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about!" Mistress Nine screamed, as immediately,   
another wave of blackness hit Darien.  
  
"Come on now," Mistress Nine cooed, "Don't be afraid..."  
  
'She's after Serena...' Darien thought.  
  
"There _is_ no princess," he spat.  
  
The dark mistress gave him a look of fake sympathy.  
  
"Nice try," she whispered.  
  
Darien cried out in pain again as more dark energy hit him.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you tell me or not," she said softly as she looked at the  
floor, "I've already located two other people who holds the information I need."  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"Now, you seem pretty determined not to spill. But I'll give you one last  
chance. If you tell me, I may let you live. If not, well, you die, and I move  
on to my next guests who will be more co-operative with me. Let's make it easy   
for both of us, hmm?"  
  
Darien gave her a look of disgust and pure hatred, "I've told you, there's no  
princess."  
  
"Wrong answer," Mistress Nine said, and began to gather dark energy.  
  
The black ball in her hand began to grow, larger and larger.   
  
"Nice meeting you, Prince Darien," Mistress Nine said.  
  
Then she raised the sphere up and prepared to hurl it at Darien.  
  
'Serena,' Darien thought, a tear sliding down his cheek, 'I'm sorry.'  
  
He closed his eyes and prepared for the blast.  
  
'I love you.'  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Wow, so many wonderful and encouraging   
reviews/e-mails from last chapter!  
  
As a thank-you to my reviewers, I uploaded  
this chapter only two days after the last   
one was up. (I'm so proud of myself ^^)  
  
Please continue to review. And thanks for reading :) 


	15. Chapter 15

Darien gave her a look of disgust and pure hatred, "I've told you, there's no   
princess."  
  
"Wrong answer," Mistress Nine said, and began to gather dark energy.  
  
The black ball in her hand began to grow, larger and larger.   
  
"Nice meeting you, Prince Darien," Mistress Nine said.  
  
Then she raised the sphere up and prepared to hurl it at Darien.  
  
'Serena,' Darien thought, a tear sliding down his cheek, 'I'm sorry.'  
  
He closed his eyes and prepared for the blast.  
  
'I love you.'  
  
  
Us  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
  
"Moon... Sceptre... Activation!"  
  
Mistress Nine looked towards the doorway, surprised at the pink light beams   
coming towards her.  
  
It didn't reach her body though.  
  
"Who's there?" she snarled, as the large mass of energy in her hand shrank and  
disappeared.  
  
Darien knew who it was without looking.  
  
"Why didn't it work?" Sailor Moon wondered aloud.  
  
Then, seeing Mistress Nine staring at her, she quickly regained her composure.  
  
"I'm Sailor Moon!" she said, "Champion of love and justice. On behalf of the  
moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil..."  
  
She turned to look at Mistress Nine, "And that means you!"  
  
"Fancy speech," Mistress Nine said with a smile, "But you have no idea what   
you're up against."  
  
"Darien may not be my favourite person in the world right now, but that doesn't   
mean you can blast him with your evil energy!"  
  
Darien didn't know what to say. Yep, it was his Meatball Head all right.  
  
She took out her wand and prepared to attack again.  
  
"Moon... Sceptre... Acti-"  
  
She screamed as a blast of dark energy reached her.  
  
"Ah," Mistress Nine said, looking at her, "Maybe _you_ can tell me who the Moon  
Princess is."  
  
Serena blinked.  
  
She still didn't know?  
  
Maybe she had overestimated this new enemy. Even Beryl eventually learned who  
she was...  
  
"I don't think it matters to you..." Serena said, breathing hard from the pain,  
"Cuz in about two minutes... you'll be nothing but moon dust!"  
  
She tried to get up.  
  
Mistress Nine laughed, "You're weak, but you're brave..."  
  
"You'd better leave Erin's body while you can, Mistress Nine!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
The dark haired mistress tried to hide her shock, but managed a smile, "I see  
you've been doing your research..."  
  
"That's right," she said, "I know all about your evil plans."  
  
Of course, all she knew was Mistress Nine's name and the fact that she was in  
Erin's body.  
  
Taking out her sceptre again, Sailor Moon tried lifted it into the air.  
  
Suddenly, a blast from Mistress Nine sent her sceptre flying back, landing   
several feet behind her.  
  
"No!" she cried.  
  
Then, her body felt weak.  
  
"What's... happening?" she cried.  
  
Suddenly, her uniform dissolved into pink ribbons, and in a few minutes, she was  
Serena again.  
  
She gasped, falling to the ground.  
  
'Serena!" Darien's mind cried, but he was still too weak to say anything.  
  
"I see the dark crystal has taken its effect on you," Mistress Nine commented,  
"Without your fancy magic, you really can't do much, can you... Serena?"  
  
Serena looked at the ground, still shocked.  
  
"Now, tell me who the princess is, or he shall die!" Mistress Nine screamed, the  
dark sphere of energy forming in her hand again.  
  
Finally gotten Serena's attention, she smiled, "Come on now, who is she?"  
  
Serena gritted her teeth.  
  
"Don't... tell her..." Darien managed to say in between painful breaths.  
  
"Quiet, fool!" Mistress Nine screamed.  
  
"I..." Serena said hesitantly.  
  
"Well?" Mistress Nine prompted.  
  
Serena stood up and looked up at the Mistress, "You're looking at her, witch."  
  
'No,' Darien thought, 'It's too late...'  
  
To his surprise, the evil mistress growled.  
  
"You expect me to believe that?" she snarled, "I guess you really don't care about  
the guy after all!"  
  
With that, she threw the sphere at Darien.  
  
"Darien!" Serena cried out.  
  
* * *  
  
"This must be the place!"  
  
Sailor Venus turned to look at Sailor Mercury, "Are you sure?"  
  
"This is sort of where Serena said it was..." Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"All right, let's get in there!" Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Wait."  
  
The four inner scouts turned around to find Sailor Pluto behind them.  
  
"We mustn't be haste, Sailor Scouts," the Guardian of Time said, "I have a plan."  
  
* * *  
  
"No!" Darien cried out.  
  
Serena fell against him, her body facing him, with her head leaning against his   
shoulder.  
  
"Serena..." he choked out.  
  
He wanted to touch her, to hold her, but his wrists were still bounded to the  
board.  
  
"I'm..." Serena whispered, "I'm okay..."  
  
She turned around, but not finding the strength to stand. She leaned her back   
against Darien.  
  
"You're defending him?" Mistress Nine asked, "I guess you're still in love with   
the fool."  
  
Serena looked up at her.  
  
"You know nothing about love," she said, "Darien and I aren't in love, but that  
doesn't mean I'll let you hurt him. He's my friend and I won't let you or anybody  
take him away!  
  
Darien's heart ached when he heard her words.  
  
She wasn't in love with him anymore.  
  
But he already knew that, didn't he?  
  
As least she still cared about him...  
  
"Fine," Mistress Nine, "You can die together then!"  
  
She prepared yet another black wave of energy and raised it above her head.  
  
Serena braced herself, still standing in front of Darien.  
  
'Not again...' he thought, 'I'm not letting you get hurt because of me again...'  
  
With all of his remaining strength, he pulled one of his arms loose, and the  
black whip made a loud splitting sound as it snapped.  
  
He grabbed Serena from behind and turned her backwards, so that he could shield  
her with his body, with his back to Mistress Nine.  
  
"No, Darien!" Serena cried, "You're already too hurt!"  
  
He didn't move.  
  
"You're so... beautiful, Serena," he said as he gave her a weak smile, "You   
feel... so warm."  
  
He held on to her tighter and leaned his forehead against her shoulder.  
  
Then Serena saw everything go black behind Darien, as an explosion sounded him.   
He groaned slightly, and fell against her.  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ready, scouts?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Ready," Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus said.  
  
They kneeled near the four corners of the mansion, trying to form a sort of  
barrier around the building.  
  
'I hope this works...' Pluto thought, 'This is the only way to neutralize the  
powers of the dark crystal...'  
  
* * *  
  
"No!" Serena cried.  
  
Darien fell to the ground.  
  
Out of his jacket fell a rose.  
  
Serena fell to her hands and knees, staring at the red flower, as its petals   
began to fall off, one by one.  
  
Tears sprung into her eyes.  
  
"Darien!" she cried.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Your turn, Sailor Moon!" Mistress Nine snarled.  
  
Serena took hold of Darien's hand, "I..."  
  
"Pluto... Deadly... Scream!"  
  
Mistress Nine cried out in surprise when the purple globe hit her.  
  
"What happened to my defensive shield!?" she demanded.  
  
"Quick, Sailor Moon," Pluto called, "Transform!"  
  
Serena stared at Darien, "Darien..."  
  
"Come on, Sailor Moon!" Pluto said again.  
  
Serena turned to Sailor Pluto, "I can't... There's some sort of-"  
  
"Just do it!" Pluto commanded and placed a glowing object in Serena's hands,  
"This is the Purity Chalice, formed from the pure hearts of Neptune, Uranus, and  
myself. Now, say Moon Crisis Power."  
  
"Right," Serena said with a nod, "Moon... Crisis... Power!"  
  
Bright light surrounded her, and little pieces of light that looked like  
butterflies flew around her.  
  
Sailor Moon raised the Chalice high above her head and let its light hit every  
corner of the mansion, while Mistress Nine shielded her eyes, crying in agony.  
  
When the light was gone, the mansion had disappeared.  
  
"Just as I suspected..." Pluto said, "It was all an illusion."  
  
"You will pay for that..." Mistress Nine said angrily.  
  
Pluto cried out in pain when a large sphere hit her squarely in the chest.  
  
"Sailor Pluto!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
She suddenly recognized this place. It was the same platform, beside the cliff,  
where they had fought the Doom Phantom.  
  
This was the Dark Gate.  
  
"Mars... Celestial... Fireballs... Surround!"  
  
"Venus... Love chain... Encircle!"  
  
The attacks were about to hit Mistress Nine when she suddenly teleported away.  
  
Dark spheres of energy hit the two Sailor Scouts, and they cried out in surprise,  
before falling to the ground beside Pluto.  
  
"Shine... Aqua... Illusion!"  
  
"Jupiter... Thunderclap... Zap!"  
  
Their attacks appeared to enter into Mistress Nine's body, who laughed maniacally,  
absorbing their power.  
  
Then the Mistress blasted them with her dark energy.  
  
Mercury and Jupiter screamed and hit the ground.  
  
"I'm... too weak..." Sailor Mars said as she tried to get up.  
  
'If only I had my sceptre...' Sailor Moon thought, 'But it's too far for me to   
reach...'  
  
"Now to finish you off," Mistress Nine said with an evil grin, while looming  
over Sailor Pluto, "Let's start with you, old lady."   
  
She floated towards the guardian of time and stared down at her, "This is for  
breaking my illusive spell..."  
  
Mistress Nine's body glowed a pure black colour as she prepared to strike  
Sailor Pluto, who stared up at her in shock and fear.  
  
* * *  
  
"Huh, where am I?" Darien said.  
  
He found himself lying on a large piece of crystal. He suddenly recognized this  
place.   
  
It was the crystal palace of the future.  
  
"Prince Darien," a voice called out.  
  
He squinted his eyes to find a tall man coming towards him.  
  
"King Endymion?" he asked.  
  
The man nodded.  
  
"What am I doing in the future?" Darien asked, groaning as he touched his aching  
head.  
  
"This isn't the future," the future King replied, "This is your dream, and I  
have come to tell you to wake up."  
  
Darien shook his head, "I can't... I'm too weak. I can feel it."  
  
The King stared at him, "Your time hasn't come yet. Just summon your strength  
and you can do it."  
  
Darien looked down, "What's the point? There's nothing waiting for me back in  
reality. Serena's left me. There won't be a future, and I wouldn't become  
king. You're not even supposed to exist."  
  
King Endymion shook his head, "There's always a chance. The Princess may not  
be in love with you now, but..."  
  
Darien glanced up at his future self, "You mean... I still have a chance?"  
  
"I can't tell you anything," the King said, "Except... Know that the two of you  
cannot be together at this moment. There are too many obstacles."  
  
Darien frowned.  
  
"As for the princess's love..." the king continued, "You'll have to figure that one  
out for yourself."  
  
"I see..." Darien said slowly.  
  
"You must go back," the king said, "Remember our destiny: To protect the princess  
at all costs. That's our mission, regardless of how the princess feels towards   
us..."  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
"Now," the king said, "Let me heal you."  
  
* * *  
  
Pluto braced herself for the attack.  
  
'No, I must survive to protect the princess...' she thought, 'But I'm too weak to  
move...'  
  
"Moon... Tiara... Action!"  
  
"What?" Mistress Nine stuttered as she turned around to find a glowing saucer  
coming towards her.  
  
Instead of hitting her, it made itself into a loop and circled the Mistress,  
trapping her.  
  
Mistress Nine screamed in anger, "Release me, Moon twit!"  
  
"Uranus... World... Shaking!"  
  
The orange circle hit the bound Mistress Nine and she screamed in horror, as  
she flew towards the cliff.  
  
"No!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
She ran towards Mistress Nine and grabbed on to her hand, right before she  
fell into the deep valley.  
  
"What are you doing?" Neptune cried, "Let go of her, Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Erin's still in there!" Sailor Moon said, "I have to save her!"  
  
"Leave her be!" Pluto shouted, "It's too dangerous, princess!"  
  
Mistress Nine glared up at Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon was lying face down on the ground beside the cliff. She began to slide  
towards the edge, unable to hold on much longer.  
  
Sailor Neptune and Uranus ran to help her, but a strong gust of wind filled  
with dark energy hit them, sending them flying and landing on the ground.  
  
"I..." Sailor Moon stuttered, "I can't... hold on... anymore..."  
  
Just then, a strong arm circled around her waist and pulled her back.  
  
She gasped.  
  
"Darien!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she turned her head back, "You're... alive!"  
  
Darien nodded and gave her a quick smile.  
  
With his help, they lifted the dark Mistress back on to the surface.  
  
"All right, Mistress Nine," Sailor Moon said, "Time to leave Erin's body."  
  
She took out her old Creasant Wand.  
  
"Moon... Healing... Activation!"  
  
Mistress Nine screamed in pain, before dark energy was released from her body.  
Her hair turned back to the light brown colour it once was, and shrank back to  
its original length.  
  
Erin fell to the ground.  
  
Sailor Moon closed her eyes.  
  
She was so tired...  
  
She changed back to Serena and fell, feeling Darien's arms catch her before  
falling into unconsciousness.  
  
"Serena," he whispered, worried.  
  
"She's all right," Sailor Mercury said as she limped over, "Just exhausted."  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
"She should wake up in morning," Sailor Neptune said, "Don't worry, Darien."  
  
He still looked at the princess, concerned.  
  
Then he stood up.  
  
"I'm going to take off then," he said quietly.  
  
The scouts watched as he began to walk to his car.  
  
"How dare he!?" Sailor Mars said angrily, "Leaving like this? He was the one who  
got us into this mess in the _first_ place!"  
  
She stood up and ran to follow him.  
  
"Don't be too harsh with him," Sailor Pluto said, "He's had a rough night."  
  
"I don't care if he almost _died_!" the angry scout of fire said as she ran off.  
  
"Hey, what happened?" a voice said behind the scouts.  
  
All the Sailor Scouts turned around and found Ryan staring at Serena in horror.  
  
"She's all right," Sailor Mercury said quickly, "Please take her home."  
  
Ryan nodded dumbly.  
  
She had asked him to wait in the car, but after almost half an hour, he had come   
looking for her, wondering what was taking her so long.  
  
Was there something about Serena that he didn't know?  
  
* * *  
  
"Darien!"  
  
"Huh?" he said as he turned around to find Raye running towards him.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" she demanded.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Back there!" Raye yelled, "You nearly got us all killed! Why didn't you listen  
to Serena and stay away from Erin?"  
  
"I..." Darien said.  
  
"I know why, because you're a jerk!" Raye said, "Yeah, you heard me, you're  
nothing but an arrogant jerk! You always think you're right, and you never  
listen to anybody else. You're so used to Serena being in love with you that  
you think she could never leave you."  
  
Darien gaped at her in shock.  
  
"You know," Raye continued, "I'm not surprised Serena broke up with you at all!  
What makes me wonder is what took her so long to give up on you!"  
  
She stopped when she noticed all the pain and hurt in Darien's eyes.  
  
Amy had appeared behind her, "Raye..."  
  
"I..." Raye said, putting a hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry, Darien. I didn't  
mean that..."  
  
A gust of wind hit them.  
  
"No..." Darien said quietly, "You're right. I've been so stupid, thinking Serena  
could ever be in love with me... She should have left me a lot sooner. She spent  
way too much of her energy on me..."  
  
"No, Darien," Raye said, "No... You're... I mean... I didn't mean it..."  
  
Darien shook his head and gave her a sad smile, "Thanks for telling me the truth,   
Raye. Who can ever love someone like me?"  
  
He turned around and walked to his car, while Raye and Amy exchanged worried   
glances.  
  
"I feel _awful_..." Raye said.  
  
Amy frowned.  
  
"Let's hope he doesn't do something stupid..." she said worriedly.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Wow, so many nice reviews for the   
last chapter! I was so touched!  
  
I spent a ton of time on this chapter.   
It's actually more like two chapters,   
considering its length.   
  
Hope you enjoyed that.  
  
Only one more chapter to go!  
Should they get together? :)  
  
Thanks for reading and please review :) 


	16. Chapter 16

Us  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
  
"I wanted to apologize to you about earlier, Darien..." Serena said.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"I... was so happy to see you, that... I didn't notice you were in a bad mood..."  
  
He finally spoke, but refusing to look at her, "No, that's not it..."  
  
"What?" she whispered.  
  
"I just... don't have the same feelings for you anymore..."  
  
She was silent. Then she looked at him anxiously, "But Darien... I promise I'll  
study harder at school."  
  
"Don't make me say it again!" he said, "Our relationship... is _over_!"  
  
"But how can I believe you?" she said desperately, "You can't have forgotten   
how... you were Prince Darien, and I was Princess Serena! Even if we weren't   
meant to be, it just... feels right..."  
  
She paused, "Doesn't it?"  
  
"I don't want to hear anymore!" Darien said, "Why should my whole life be guided  
by what happened in the past?"  
  
Serena looked down.  
  
"You're right," she whispered, "I'm sorry, Darien. I guess we weren't meant to be   
after all..."  
  
She slipped out the door and let the tears fall.  
  
"Serena..."  
  
She stopped.  
  
Darien?  
  
"Serena..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Serena, wake up."  
  
"Huh?" she exclaimed and opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey," a gentle voice said beside her.  
  
"Oh, Ryan..."  
  
"For a second there, I thought I was going to have to carry you in," Ryan joked,  
but his voice was filled with concern.  
  
Serena smiled, "Uh, thanks for the ride home... Sorry I fell asleep..."  
  
"It's all right," he said as he returned her smile.  
  
"Thank goodness my parents are out of town..." she said, "Well, I guess I'll see   
you next Monday then... Thanks again."  
  
She was about to leave when Ryan took hold of her arm, "Wait, Serena..."  
  
She turned around.  
  
"What happened back there?"  
  
Serena hesitated.  
  
Then she gave him a nervous smile, "I'll... tell you later, okay? It's late and   
I'm really tired."  
  
Ryan nodded, "All right, good night."  
  
Serena thanked him again and got out of the car.  
  
When she was out of earshot, Ryan sighed.  
  
'I can't believe how crazy I am about her,' he thought, 'If only she had the  
same feelings for me...'  
  
He waited for her to reach the doorstep and waved goodbye, 'I care about her so  
much...'  
  
* * *  
  
Serena sighed as she slipped under the covers.  
  
'Why do I always get these nightmares?' she thought, 'I don't want to remember  
these things anymore...'  
  
She pulled the covers tighter around herself, 'I should be mad at Darien right  
now, but I'm still so scared about the fact that he almost left me...'  
  
She frowned, 'Am I still... do I still like him?'  
  
She took her pillow away from her head and hugged it against her body, 'I don't  
want to go back there... I'm not ready to be with him again. Not yet...'  
  
* * *  
  
Darien stared at the cup of coffee he had put in front of himself.  
  
It was three o'clock and he still couldn't sleep, even though he knew he should  
be tired.  
  
'I want you back so much, Serena,' he thought, 'But I know I can't...'  
  
He leaned his head against the table.  
  
'I know it won't work out... I know you can never love me again.'  
  
He felt a couple of tears wet his arm sleeve, 'I'm so sorry, Serena...'  
  
'I'm sorry for making you love me... I want you to be happy, so... I'll have   
to let you go.'  
  
* * *  
  
"That's right. And I will rule the universe... with Prince Darien at my side!"  
  
Serena gasped when she saw Darien kissing Beryl's hand.  
  
"Destroy Sailor Moon!" the evil queen commanded.  
  
"Yes, my queen," Prince Darien said monotonously.  
  
With horrifying speed, he appeared in front of Sailor Moon and threw her down.  
  
"No, Darien!" Serena cried.  
  
"You are the enemy," Darien whispered, his eyes blank.  
  
He raised his sword to strike her.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
"No!" she cried out, as she sat up on her bed, breathing hard.  
  
She didn't move for a second, waiting for the room to stop spinning.  
  
Then she shuddered.  
  
"Not more... dreams..." she whispered to herself.  
  
She finally calmed down and sighed, looking at her alarm clock.   
  
5:30.  
  
Luna was still asleep, completely oblivious to what had happened the night before.  
  
She stepped on her bunny slippers and walked to the living room.  
  
'Wow,' she thought, 'The sun isn't even up yet... Mom and Dad would be proud of me,  
if they were here...'  
  
She looked out the window when she saw a familiar figure walking towards her door,  
with the usual black shirt and green jacket.  
  
She watched silently as Darien came to her door and put the letter on her doorstep.  
  
He had an expression she couldn't quite read. As if filled with... regret?  
  
'Should I open the door?' she wondered, 'Whatever's on that letter may as well be  
told to me in person...'  
  
Besides, she didn't like reading.  
  
She opened the door as Darien turned away.  
  
"Darien, wait!" she called.  
  
"Huh?" he said as he turned around.  
  
Serena gave him a careful smile.  
  
"I didn't think you'd be up," he said, surprised, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm okay," she said as she stood aside to let him in.  
  
He stepped in almost cautiously, still looking at her strangely.  
  
"I..." he began, "I came to apologize..."  
  
"It's okay, Darien," Serena said, realizing how guilty he must have felt, "You  
didn't know. I didn't believe it myself for a second..."  
  
Darien shook his head, "I'm sorry for leaving so soon... I just... too ashamed...  
to stay and talk to you."  
  
"It's all right," Serena said again, "I'm just glad everyone is okay... You don't  
have to be sorry..."  
  
Darien shook his head again, "Not just last night, Serena. I'm sorry for   
everything before that too. All the things I've done to you..."  
  
Serena didn't answered, feeling a little overwhelmed.  
  
As far as she knew, he had never admitted to any of his mistakes.  
  
Darien looked deep into her eyes, as if trying to memorize every detail on her face.  
  
"I... came to say goodbye, Serena," he said quietly.  
  
Serena blinked in surprise, "What?"  
  
Darien looked away, "I'm leaving for America tomorrow."  
  
Serena didn't answer.  
  
"I've applied for a university there," he explained, "I don't know when I'll be  
back... But if you ever need me for anything... if a new enemy shows up or anything,  
I'll come right back."  
  
Serena was still silent.  
  
Finally, she looked up at him and whispered, "Tomorrow?"  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
"I hope that you can forgive for everything that's happened..." he said softly,  
"I know I'll never have another chance with you, but I still want to be friends."  
  
Serena lowered her gaze.  
  
"I was so stupid to think that we could really last forever," Darien went on, "You  
deserve someone better than me, Serena."  
  
She shook her head, "That's not true, Darien. It's just..."  
  
Darien gave her a sad smile, "It's okay. You don't have to explain..."  
  
Serena wanted to cry. She didn't want him to leave, but she didn't want him to  
stay and be with her either.  
  
"I..." she said, not knowing herself what she wanted to say.  
  
"Goodbye, Serena," he whispered as he walked to the doorway, "I hope we'll see  
each other again someday."  
  
Serena blinked away tears.  
  
"I hope you know that... I love you," he said.  
  
She blinked.  
  
"What?" she asked softly.  
  
"I... love you," he repeated.  
  
"You do?" she whispered.  
  
He nodded seriously, "It took your leaving me to realize it... and I'm sorry."  
  
Serena shook her head, "I..."  
  
"I think I always have," he said gently, "Just didn't want to admit it. I'm  
sorry for wasting your time, Serena. I know that... it's impossible to love  
an arrogant fool like me..."  
  
She turned her back to him, not wanting him to see her face.  
  
"I can, Darien..."  
  
Darien opened his mouth to speak, but he was too shocked.  
  
"You mean..." he began, his voice suddenly hopeful, "Can we...?"  
  
Serena turned back to him and shook her head, "Not now... Too much has happened."  
  
Darien didn't try to hide his disappointment, "Serena..."  
  
Serena bit her lower lip.  
  
"I understand," he said quietly, "But... where does that leave... 'us' now? What   
do you think should happen?"  
  
"I can't ask you to stay, Darien, because I know nothing can happen right now..."  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
"I'll wait for you, Serena," he said, voice filled with emotion, "So long as I  
have a chance, I'll wait for you. Even if it takes ten years... twenty years..."  
  
"Darien..." she whispered, "You have to go... to America..."  
  
Darien blinked away tears.  
  
They stood there for a minute, just looking at each other, not wanting to say  
goodbye.  
  
Finally, Darien spoke up.  
  
"I know, Serena."  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
"I'll miss you," Serena said, as she stood on tiptoe and gave him a quick kiss  
on the cheek.  
  
But he moved his face at the last second so that he could cover her lips with   
his own.  
  
Serena wanted to protest, but finally sank into his desperate kiss.  
  
In that second, everything faded away. Nothing else seemed to matter.  
  
Serena felt light-headed, as if she was floating away somewhere, letting him  
have what he wanted, maybe for the last time in a long while.  
  
Meanwhile, fear gripped Darien, afraid that she may push him away like last time.  
He knew it was wrong, but he just couldn't resist...  
  
Finally coming back to reality, Darien opened his eyes and gently pulled away.  
  
"I..." she whispered, dazed.  
  
"Sorry," he said, "That shouldn't have happened."  
  
Serena shook her head and gave him a small smile.  
  
"Goodbye, Serena," he said, and gave her a forced smile, "Take care, okay?"  
  
Serena nodded and her eyes watered ever more.  
  
"Goodbye, Darien..." she said with her voice breaking.  
  
Darien walked away without looking back. He didn't want to make it any harder.  
  
Serena stared after him for only a minute, before going back into the house,   
resting her back on the door and crying softly.  
  
'I'll miss you, Darien... so much...'  
  
* * *  
  
Darien's shoulders felt heavy.  
  
He knew he had made the right decision.  
  
Putting his hands into his pockets, he looked back one more time at Serena's  
house and started down the street.  
  
He suddenly felt something light on his shoulder.  
  
"Luna?" he exclaimed.  
  
The black cat purred.  
  
"It's all right, Darien," she said, "I'm sure it'll happen _one_ of these  
days..."  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
"I know..." he said.  
  
"This will give you both some time to grow up," Luna said, "You still have a lot   
to learn, Darien."  
  
Darien nodded again, "Yeah... I'll come back and be a better person... for  
Serena..."  
  
"That's the idea, Prince Darien," the cat replied, "We'll miss you while you're   
gone, Tuxedo Mask."  
  
Darien chuckled.  
  
"Why don't you come to my apartment and I'll fix you a salmon?" he suggested.  
  
Luna gave him an appreciative smile and shook her head, "No thanks. Serena  
promised me a tuna casserole today."  
  
Then she stared wistfully on the road, "Just wait for her, Darien. Wait till  
she's ready."  
  
They walked on for a few minutes, before Luna turned to him.  
  
"Take care now, Darien."  
  
Before Darien could respond, she had jumped off of Darien's shoulder. She landed   
elegantly behind him. Turning around one more time to give him a reassuring smile,  
she ran back home.  
  
Darien sighed.  
  
'Yes,' he thought, 'I'll wait for you to come back to me, Serena.'   
  
He looked at the sun rising beside him.  
  
'And when you're ready... I'll be right here, with my arms opened for you...'  
  
He looked up into the sky and closed his eyes.  
  
'We'll be together again one day...'  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
That was the last chapter minus the  
epilogue!  
  
This was the ending I had planned   
since the beginning of the story,  
but in many reviews, people were   
asking that they get back together.  
  
I'm starting the epilogue, which may  
lighten things up a bit, but no  
promises there. Whether it makes the  
situation better or worse depends on  
my mood, hehe :)  
  
Thank you for reading and please drop  
me a review! 


	17. Chapter 17 and Epilogue

Us  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
  
Serena wiped away the last of her tears and stood up.  
  
Slowly, she opened the door and stepped outside, deciding she needed some fresh  
air.  
  
She gazed downwards to find the piece of paper still lying on the ground.  
  
The letter that Darien had intended to give her.  
  
She took it carefully in her hands and read the neatly hand-written words across the   
white envelope: My Serena.  
  
Her hands nearly trembled as she opened it and unfolded the piece of lined paper.  
  
'Dear Serena' she read silently to herself, 'I'm sorry I didn't stay to talk to  
you in person...'  
  
------@  
  
... but I wasn't sure if you'd want to talk to me.   
And I'm too ashamed for the way I've acted, not   
listening to you about Erin or acting jealous when   
you were with Ryan. I'm sorry for everything   
before that too.  
  
I've decided to leave, Serena. I know you'll be   
better off without me. I've been around you for  
too long, and you must have found out who I really  
am, which is why you left me...  
  
I guess growing up at the orphanage made me somewhat  
cold and self-centred. I've never been able to  
express myself very well, and I think that's why  
we can't be together. Because you and I are so  
different. I've always been and I always will be an   
arrogant jerk, the same one you met two years ago.  
And you'll always be the princess of my dreams.  
  
Either way, I'm leaving for America tomorrow, to  
study. I don't know when I'll be back, but you  
should know that I'll always be there when you need  
me.  
  
And, I want you to know that I love you. I've never  
said it to you before, but I do, and I'm not afraid  
to admit it. It may be too late now, but I felt it  
would be better somehow if you knew.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
Please take care, Serena.  
  
I'll always love you, no matter what you may think.  
  
  
Yours always,  
Darien  
  
------@  
  
Serena's hands shook as she clutched tighter on to the letter. Then she hugged   
it close to her body and let the tears fall.  
  
'I'll always love you, no matter what you may think.'  
  
He loves me, she realized.  
  
He really meant it.  
  
She was such a weakling. If only she was a little stronger, she would be able  
to overcome all those memories.  
  
And they would be together.  
  
Sure, there were flaws about him that everyone knew about. His cold,   
unapproachable demeanour... His lack of consideration... The way he never acted  
like a real boyfriend towards her, even in the short time they were together.  
  
But it was never his fault, and he had always cared about her, always been there  
for her.  
  
Serena put her head into her hands.  
  
'What should I do?' she thought, 'He's leaving tomorrow.'  
  
'I can't change my mind now... It's too late for that...'  
  
* * *  
  
Tuxedo Mask stood on the highest branch of the tree outside the Tsukino's house.  
  
He gazed longingly at the sleeping figure on the bed.  
  
'She's been crying...' he realized.  
  
'She can still cry... for me...'  
  
He watched as she turned in her sleep from one side to the other.  
  
He gasped when he saw her mouth move.  
  
As quietly as he could, he widened the small gap in the window to hear what she  
was mumbling in her sleep.  
  
"Darien..." she whispered.  
  
He froze.  
  
His heart ached as he heard her.  
  
"Serena..." he answered her, barely audible.  
  
Then he carefully climbed into her room.  
  
He looked intently at her face, deep into her eyes.  
  
Pulling a rose out of his shirt pocket, he placed it in her hand.  
  
In her sleep, Serena smiled.  
  
"Darien..." she said again.  
  
He stood there for several minutes, just watching her.  
  
"Thank you..." she said softly.  
  
He felt tears threatening his eyes.  
  
Taking one last look at his princess, he smiled sadly and backed away, jumping out  
the window and into the night.  
  
'Goodbye, Serena,' he thought.  
  
'I'll always love you.'  
  
  
  
------@  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
"I still can't believe Amy would be the first of us to get married!"  
  
"I know, Raye," Mina answered, "I've always thought it would be me..."  
  
"Or Serena and Darien," Lita added, "She-"  
  
She put her hand over her mouth.  
  
Raye and Mina glared at her.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled.  
  
Serena looked up at her three worried friends, looking at her sympathetically.  
  
"Hey, it's okay, you guys," Serena said quickly, waving her hands, "He's been  
gone three years. I can handle it..."  
  
Lita nodded and Raye sighed.  
  
"Yeah..." Raye said, "Three years already..."  
  
Seeing Serena's face, she quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Where's Amy anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Probably getting into her wedding dress," Mina said, "Let's go find her!"  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't know, Ames..." Serena said, "It's still hard for me..."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Amy said reassuringly, "He's a really great guy. You'll  
have a lot of fun..."  
  
Serena nodded slowly.  
  
"Oh well," she said, "I guess it's time... to move on..."  
  
Amy smiled.  
  
"Anyway," Serena said, "It's your big day! We shouldn't even be talking about  
me!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Hey, there's your date!" Amy said, and gave Serena a playful push.  
  
Serena laughed nervously and walked to the door.  
  
With a sigh, she opened it.  
  
She still wasn't sure this was what she wanted...  
  
When she saw the figure at the other side of the door, she froze.  
  
She stood there for a minute, mouth slightly open.  
  
"Dar..." she finally whispered.  
  
He smiled at her, handing her the bouquet of roses he held in his hand.  
  
Serena looked at him.  
  
He was still the same as he had been three years ago, except slightly thinner.  
His eyes also looked older... grayer... sadder.  
  
Serena stared at his tuxedo, which reminded her of Tuxedo Mask, the mysterious  
warrior who had always protected her and her friends.  
  
"How have you been?" he asked softly.  
  
"I..." Serena said, feeling her head spin.  
  
She turned to Amy, who was smiling at her.  
  
Raye and Lita gave her encouraging nods, while Mina just grinned.  
  
Turning back to Darien, she stared into his eyes.  
  
"You want to take a walk with me?" Darien asked, "The wedding doesn't start in  
two hours..."  
  
Suddenly feeling shy, Serena put her hands nervously behind her back and nodded.  
  
Darien offered his arm to her.  
  
She looked at it for a second before taking it, hesitantly.  
  
Darien looked hurt that she was being so cautious around him, but she wasn't  
ready yet.  
  
"I have a lot to tell you," Darien said quietly.  
  
Serena was holding back tears.  
  
"Me too," she whispered.  
  
They walked out into the halls of the old chapel.  
  
"I've changed," Darien said, "... a lot... for you..."  
  
Serena smiled through her tears and shook her head, "You've always been   
perfect..."  
  
Darien sighed and squeezed her hand.  
  
"We have so much to talk about..." he said again.  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
As the two stepped out into the night, Serena felt a cold gust of wind on their  
backs.  
  
Without realizing it, she had leaned her head against Darien's shoulder, wanting  
to feel his warmth.  
  
Darien smiled and put his arm around her.  
  
"Can we start again?" he asked simply.  
  
Serena looked up at him.  
  
Darien was looking intently into her eyes, searching for a response.  
  
She looked down, afraid but didn't know why.  
  
"I..." she began.  
  
"Serena..." he whispered.  
  
"I..." she started again as she looked up at him again, "I've been waiting for   
you for so long!"  
  
She burst into tears and threw herself into his arms.  
  
Darien felt a surge of energy through his body as he stared at her hair, buried  
against his jacket.  
  
He held her tighter against him.  
  
"You'll stay with you, won't you, Serena?" he asked, "You'll stay with me this  
time..."  
  
It was more of a plea than a question.  
  
Serena nodded into his chest, letting her tears wet his shirt.  
  
Darien wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.  
  
He tightened his arms around her and didn't let go for a long time.  
  
Slowly, Serena pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes.  
  
Darien bent his head down to kiss her as the moon shone brightly behind them.  
  
Yes...  
  
It was a new beginning.  
  
  
------@ The End @------  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Very sorry for the horribly late update.  
I've had a hectic week and been going through  
some not-so-pleasant things.  
  
But I still managed to get the ending to "Us"  
out this weekend, despite all the chaos...  
  
Thank you very much for all your support  
throughout the whole 'fic... Your reviews and  
e-mails mean more to me than you can imagine.  
  
Hope that you all enjoyed the ending.  
And don't forget to drop me a review :)  
  
I'll post some info later about this new story  
I've started working on.  
  
Thank you again for reading!  
  
See you in my next 'fic!  
  
  
  
Phantasy Star  
June 14, 2003 


End file.
